An Unbearable Destiny
by Sherlockedholmes
Summary: What if Destiny asks to much? This is Arthur's story starting with the Uther's deal with Nimueh.As you can tell I'm awful at summaries! Enter at you own risk! Love it, hate it, just enjoy it!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Hi everyone:**  
_So this is the first story that I will publish here and I hope that whoever is reading will enjoy it as much as I did writing it ;)_  
_Note that English is not my first language so forgive any mistakes I might make._  
_Now for the warnings: This is a Female Merlin fic. This is rated M for a reason but not in the beginning of the story, when necessary I will warn you._  
_Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin even though I wish I did._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

The winds of change have quickened. In a land of magic a child is born, his cries filling the room. His hair the color of the sun and his eyes a deep blue as night itself. This boy's heart is pure just as his mother, who stares down at her son with tears in her eyes, the exact shade as his. The woman can feel life abandoning her and tries to cherish the last few moments she has with her child.

"My lady? How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine, Gaius. Where's Uther? Has my husband been informed?"  
"I have already sent a servant to fetch him and give him the good news. Congratulations my lady, you have a very healthy boy."  
"He is precious, isn't he? Oh my dear Arthur, how I love you my son!"

"Where is Igraine? How is my wife?" Uther storms in the room, worry in his face that is quickly replaced by extreme joy as his eyes land on Igraine and his newborn son. Igraine looks at him, tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips. "Uther, we have a son! Come meet him."  
"Leave us. I want to be alone with my wife and my...son." As he says this the servants and the Court Physician bow and leave silently. Uther's voice is filled with emotion he could contain. A son! He has a son... He sits in the chair next to the bed, exaustion and relief flooding him. He notices that his Queen looks too pale, unusual as her skin is normally as golden as her hair that is now tangled and drenched in sweat. She looks too weak and vulnerable as opposed to the energetic and lively woman he knows, that he loves more than life itself. " Would you like hold him?" His love's voice breaks his reverie and he smiles at her.

"I do not know how." She is the only one to whom he admits his flaws, she saw it all the good and the bad, and by some miracle she loved him because and in spite of them.  
"That is not a problem, my love. Here I can teach you. Hold out you harms and do not forget to support his head. Yes, carefully...There you go! See my dear, you are a natural." Her voice is almost a whisper by now but Uther dismisses it thinking it to be exaustion.

"What did you name him?"  
"Arthur. I believe it suited him well." There is so much love in her for this child. She hopes that he can somehow sense it. She is feeling weaker by the minute and wishes she had more time but Arthur is worth dying for, her perfect little boy. She knew that this could happen, feared it for months but accepted her fate in the end. Nimueh warned Uther of the consequences of the spell but because they were both desperate for a son, they ignored the warnings. Igraine wanted a child to love like every mother would and Uther had been pressured for years by the Court. The people wanted an heir for the throne of Camelot. They had tried but theyr efforts were never rewarded until Nimueh suggested a enchantment that allowed her to create a life however for one to give a life another had to be taken. Uther never imagined that that life would be his wife's. The Queen is sinking in the bed and loosing conscience but does not try to fight death even if she wishes for just for a moment longer with her men. "Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot...I like it. How are you feeling? Igraine? Igraine?"

His Queen has paled even more and falls back in the bed taking shallow and quick breaths.  
"Igraine, can you hear me, my love? Please answer me! Guards! Guards!" The guards storm in to the room. "Fetch Gaius, it is a emergency! Go NOW!" Shock and desperation invade him without his permission and are followed by dread and fear. He holds Arthur closer to his chest as he can. The boy is a sleep by now despite the King's screams. Two minutes later Gaius enters the room, a worried look on his face as he rushes to Queen.  
"My Lord what happened?" He starts to check Igraine but fears that he knows the cause of her sickness. "She was fine when I left."

"I don't know Gauis! I thought she was fine as well. Please do something, anything! Do not let her die!"  
"I'll do whatever I can my lord. Igraine can you hear me?" The dying lady moaned, barely conscious, as a response. " I fear that you may have to brace yourself for the worst."  
"She is NOT dying! You will save her!"  
"I fear that I might not be able to, forgive me. I will go fetch Nimueh, perhaps she can help." Gaius knew the Queen was dying as a consequence to the spell that gave the little Prince his life.  
"I am here." A beautiful black haired woman appeared in the room, her blue eyes were sad as they lay on the dying Queen.

"Nimueh, please, I beg you, use your magic, cure her!" Uther begged for the second time in his life and they had both been for Igraine. The first had been for her to love him and now he begged for her life. Only for her would he beg and see past his pride. She was his life, the best part of him, the love and beauty of his world. If she died, all of this died with her.  
"I fear that I cannot Uther. I warned you before I cast the spell: to give a life, a life must be taken. I am afraid that life is Igraine. I can't stop it, not with all the magic in the world. I am very sorry but your wife will die. There's nothing I can do."

"No, no, no, NOOOOO! She can't and will not die! Do you hear me? Save her or I will make you pay for this!"  
Nimueh opened her mouth to speak as she heard the Queen calling her husband and the words were lost,  
"Uther...please I don't want the last words I hear from you to be the one's of hate. Nimueh is not to blame. Uther?"

"I am here my love! Please Igraine do not leave me, I am nothing without you!"  
"My dear listen to me, we don't have much time time left, I can feel it. Take care of Arthur now, guard him with your life, for me. And know that I wil always love you and remember that everyday and you will never be alone! You and Arthur are the people I hold dearest in this world, tell him that will you? Now let me hold my son one last time."  
Realisation hit the King harder than any blow he had ever gotten on the battle field, his Igraine was dying, there was no stopping it from happpening. He passed Arthur to her, and watched with tear filled eyes.

"I do love you my child. You are the best of me and your father, and I truly believe you will be great when you grow up. Goodbye my son." She handed the boy to Gaius and turned to King.  
"Don't cry please dear! I hate to see you in pain. Will you do something else for me?" "Anything for you!"  
"Never forget me?"  
"How could I forget you? How will I live without you?"  
"Live for me. Live for Arthur, he needs you now." Igraine was drawing her last breaths by now and Uther held her hand, cold as ice, in his.

"I love you..." The Queen died as she said these words. A scream erupted from the King as he saw her die. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, his hand stroking her blond hair.  
Gaius still had the little sleeping prince in his arms. He looked at Nimueh and made a move to leave. He had to get the boy to a nurse soon so he could be taken care of and they should give Uther space and time to morn his loss. Nimueh closed the royal chamber's door so the Kings screams and pleas were not so audible. She could sense that something bad was coming. She looked at Gaius and then at the little bundle in his arms. She turned around and went to her chambers.

* * *

In another realm a dark haired figure watched them. Her face was solemn however sadness showed through sometimes. She was sitting on the side of a clear pool of water, watching and searching. Another image appeared in the crystal water, a blond boy sleeping in craddle. And then she spoke:  
"Arthur...The Once and Future King...And so it begins..." She sighed and the image disappeared.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy reading this even though it's short but it is just an introduction. Please review and more chapters will be uploaded soon if you like this ;)_


	2. Death is Only the Beginning

_**Hello my loves:**_

_First of all I want to thank shadows-at-midnight, Lady Blade WarAngel, bluestargirl1, Imaginex01, StarryNight359, Anne-Lilian, RomaFelton3331, Tango Dancer, ariah23, TheVixxStar__ and all of those who favorited and alerted! It means the world to me and I thought no one would care for this story. It was a very pleasant surprise._

_So once again thank you. So here's a new chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner but here it is at last. This chapter is dedicated to all that are reading this story ;)_

_**So without more delay, read on**_

**Chapter 2: Death is only the beginning**

Death is easy but it takes courage to live. From the moment we are born we are on our path to death. We are born to die. It's a terrifying truth because it happens everyday, every second could be the last so we should always live everyday as if it's the last are only so many tomorrows. And the world is full of suffering. However the things that matter the most cannot be touched or seen, but felt. Love is the most powerfull force in the Universe, no God or magic can overcome it. It is more powerfull than Destiny itself, and no one knows it's true strength until the hour of separation. But nothing you love it's ever really lost, is it? For it has touched you and left a mark behind to remind you that you never truly lost it and you are never truly alone. The most precious things are those which you hold in your heart, if you love deeply enough, it becomes a part of you. When that part is gone, grief overcomes the mind and the heart and empties both of everything but sadness. Grief is not a sign of weakness but the price you pay for feeling the depth and content of an unspeakable love. So when the tears come, let them for they bring the power of healing. One day every lover must say goodbye. That day will not be the last time you hold them near. It hurts so much that something so strong, one day will be gone. But don't be saddened by goodbyes, they are necessary before two lovers are able to meet again.

Sadly Uther Pendragon never knew this and for that his actions brought pain to so many. And this is were it all started.

* * *

Nimueh lay asleep in her bed as she started to dream. She was standing in the middle of a meadow, the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her life and she had never been there before, yet the young sorceress felt a strange sense of familiarity towards the place. It was night but she could still see because the moon washed the meadow with a beautiful light.

"Nimueh...Nimueh...Nimueh..."

Someone was calling her name. The voice was familiar, it held what seemed all the power in the world, the gentleness of a feather and the love of a thousand mothers.

"Come to me child."

As Nimueh went closer to the woman, she couldn't help but admire her beauty. She had long, straight raven black hair down to her waist, pale skin and the most piercing eyes she had ever seen she had ever seen however the color was the thing that intrigued her most: they were a pale silver color. The woman was easily the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes upon. She was dressed in a black light which was made of a very light lace material like a summer dress and decorated with silver designs.

"Please do not be afraid child, I only wish to speak to you. You are safe here. No harm will come to you."

She couldn't help but feeling safe with this stranger. The woman smiled a motherly smiled and extended her hand towards her, gesturing for her to get closer.

"What is your name? Who are you?"

" I am Nyx."

"The Goddess Nyx?"

"Yes. I see your mother taught you well." The Goddess took the sorceress' hands in her own and looked deep into her eyes. " My sweet child, dark days approach, in which you will be tested. You must be strong! You are powerful but you are still young. There is so much you have yet to learn. Now listen carefully: there's a man who will come looking for you seeking your help. Your powers are knowed in many Kingdoms. My daughter has gifted you generously." The Goddess smiled sweetly at this. Whoever her child was, she was certainly very dearly loved. It brought sadeness to the sorceress' heart and the Goddess seemed to notice it.

"I know you miss your mother Nimueh. But it is not your time yet to join her. You have still much to do. Now, the man's name is Uther Pendragon. He is not a patient nor forgiving man. He will demand things of you."

This scared the sorceress. She knew what kind of treatment women received from men like him. However she was skilled in the magical arts. Certainly she could defend herself.

"What will he demand of me? And who is he? I have never heard of him."

"I'm not surprised you haven't since you spent most of your life in the Isle of the Blessed. Uther Pendragon is the youngest son of King of Camelot Constantine II. His brother's were Constans and Aurelius Ambrosius. Constans was the elder brother although upon ascending to the throne he was murdered by his most trusted adviser, Vortigern. He took the throne which forced the other two brothers to flee and seek refuge in other kingdoms quickly before they were murdered as well to insure that there were no more claimants to the throne. For years Vortigern rulled Brittannia however when an allience with the Saxons went wrong, he was burned alive by Aurelious himself. Since Aurelious was the older of the two, he was crowned King. His reign did not last long though, he fell ill not long after taking the throne, so Uther became King. As soon as he became King, he made it his mission to secure the frontiers and stop the Saxon's uprising, but he needed help from the retainers. One of them is Gorlois, Duke of Cornwall. Uther when celebrating the victory over the Saxons noticed Igraine, Gorlois wife. He became obcessed with her, yet Igraine refused his advances for she was a married lady. The obcession became so noticiable that Gorlois had no choice but to declare war."

"I don't see what this has to do with me?"

"Everything. Uther is coming to the Isle to ask for you to aid him in the war. He is also desperate to spend a night with Igraine so he seeks a magical way to do so."

"What am I to do? I surely must refuse him!"

"You must give what he wants." Forgetting who she was speaking to, Nimueh opened her mouth to protest but the Goddess stopped her.

"Please listen to me. You must obey Uther. He and Igraine must sire a son, the future of Albion depends on it. I _know_ it's too much to ask of you child. You will face many dangers from now on. But this you must do. Do you understand?"

"I do." She didn't want to do it, help a man like Uther but this she couldn't refuse, it was a Goddess' request.

"Very well, this is what you must do..."

* * *

Nimueh woke up the next morning in her bed wondering if what she had dreamed was real. In her heart she knew it was. Her mother had told as a child that in situations of crises the Gods touched the mind of the mortal they deemed fit and guided them to greatness. Those people were called the Chosen.

She knew that this night Uther would come to the Isle of the Blessed seeking for her help and she had to be ready. Her life was about to change forever.

She could hear the worses crossing the bridge to the Isle and they were granted permission to enter. Nimueh had warned the people that they would have visitors and they would come for her, that they should not fear, everything would be alright. Despite her reassurances to the people she did not feel confident.

"I am Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot. I come here in search of the sorceress Nimueh. Gaius, my Court Physician told me I could find her here, that this is some kind of sanctuary for those with magic."

"I am Nimueh and I know what you have come to ask of me." The King was a handsome man, strong bold jaw line, defiant pale green eyes and short brown hair. He was clearly a warrior and he held his head high as the King he was. He emanated power, arrogance and aggression. As the King eyed her, she felt herself shiver. He looked at her as if he was measuring her. She was beautiful: dark brown hair styled with braids, dark blue eyes that betrayed the slight fear she was feeling. She wore a simple white dress as did so many other women on the Isle.

Even though she was beautiful, she was only a girl in the Kings eyes. She couldn't have the power that Gaius prophecized.

"You are only a girl. You cannot know what I have come to ask and I doubt that you might have the power or the knowledge to help me. Or even the intelligence." His men laughed in unison with their King.

"Ah the arrogance of men...I know that Gorlois has declared war because of your affections towards his wife. I know that your allies are reluctant to help you in this matters for fear that the same thing will happen to them. I know that you lust for Igraine and that you wish to bed her in spite of her being a married lady. And even after she refused you, you still pursue her. I know that you wish nothing more than to kill Gorlois, the man that sheltered you all those years ago when you were running for your life, only because you wish to take his possessions and his wife. And I know that you seek my help to do so. I even know where Gorlois sent Igraine for protection while he's at war with you. Now tell me, am I wrong?"

The people on the Isle were completely shocked and baffled at the knowledge that the young Priestess possessed.

"No, you are completely right. Bloody hell, how did you know all that?"

"I know a lot contrary to you beliefs."

"Will you help me?"

"Yes."

The king looked he had already won the battle. He felt victorious.

"I do have a few conditions though." The King's face fell and he looked angry before he could compose himself again.

"What are your demands?"

"I know what people think of magic users. They believe that we are devil worshipers and evil. If I am to help, I want respect and acknowledgement in your Kingdom. Also while I am at you service, every thing I need will be given to me. Do you accept?" She knew she was being reckless, speaking to a King like that. However she knew she would concede.

"We have a deal. You said you know where Igraine is."

"Yes, Igraine is in the Tintagel Castle."

"Damn it! Tintagel is impenetrable!"

"It isn't for those with magic." A mischievous grin was growing in both sorceress and King's faces.

* * *

_So this is the second chapter! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the delay at posting this but I hope it's worth it._

_Tell me what you think, do you like the story so far? Do you like Nyx? She is essential to the story. I think I have read a little too much House of Night books :D I always loved this character because she was always so motherly! And she will play a big part in this. Also I'm going to write this part of the Legend bc I feel like it wasn't explored enough by the show or in this website._

_Also I'm almost finished writing the third chapter right now so if I get positive feedback on this chapter I will be updating it soon ;)_

_Love you guys and see you soon!_


	3. A King's Request and A Sorceress' Agreem

**Hello again my lovelies:**

_This chapter is dedicated to my twin, that is almost as insane as I am, that never let's me do anything crazy alone, and makes me laugh when I would rather kill someone. She is one of the most unique and special people in the world and also the sister I never had!_

_And also thank you to all that read this story, I would be nothing without your support and kind words :) And what are you waiting for? Read on!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A ****King's Request and a Sorceress' Agreement**

The ride from the Isle of the Blessed took a day. The trip was akward at best, the knights were as silent as their King. They clearly didn't trust her but the men fallowed their Ruller faithfully. When they arrived, they stayed in the shadows that the forest that surrounded the Castle provided. It was safer until they came up with a final plan. It would do nothing for their cause if they were spotted by the Duke's knights, raising alarm in the process.

Tintagel really was beautiful. The Castle was made of white stone that seemed to glow in the moonlight. It wasn't as enormous or impressive as Camelot but it looked like it came out of a fairy tale. On the other side of the Castle there was a beach, in the summer people would enjoy it and even adventure to test the waters; in the winter they feared it. The waves were as magnificent as they were frightening.

**"**So you believe to be capable of entering Tintagel unnoticed?"

"Yes, I won't lie to the point of saying it will be easy. We may encounter some difficulties, remember that Tintagel was built with the help of magic just like Camelot. Gorlois being in Camelot waiting for an opportunity to siege the castle is beneficial to us, Tintagel's defenses will be down. However do not expect Igraine to be unguarded."

"That won't be a problem, I have men capable enough to fight their way through the Castle."

"Ugh men! Always trying to prove just how incredibly ignorant they really are! Why should we fight and alert every soul in the Castle when we can enter unnoticed with the help of magic? Shall we announce our arrival so a guard can go warn the Duke of Cornwall? And you call yourself warriors and great strategists!"

"How dare you speak to me like that? I'm your king! Know your place sorceress!"

"I do know my place, shallow King! You are not my King, _you do not command me_. Do not interpret my help as a sign of servitude, I serve no one but my magic and my Gods! And do not forget that I could kill you and your pets in a second without a moment's thought!"

Uther knew this to be true. She was powerful and extremely dangerous, but in a more subtle way than a warrior. She was like a serpent: always waiting to attack, quiet and still enough to pass unnoticed, always alert.

"Then why are you helping me?"

"I have my reasons."

"Which are?"

"You will never hear them. I am granting you my help, that alone should be enough for you. I am the key to your success but remember that I am not your servant!"

The King and the Sorceress glared at each other. Uther was currently trying (and failing) to calm himself down. No one in the five Kingdoms had ever spoken to him in such manner and lived to tell the story. But he knew that if he wanted to succeed on his mission, he would have to trust this woman. The idea was preposterous! But it was his only option.

Meanwhile, Nimueh was thinking of more pressing matters. She noticed he was furious however the sorceress knew she had nothing to fear from him. He needed her, the lust for Igraine was too much for him to ignore and give up now. She watched him calm down and began to form a plan. They could get inside the Castle with her help, that would not be a problem. Igraine, Gorlois and the children would be the problem.

From what the priestess had been told of the Duchess, she knew that she wouldn't ever cheat on her husband. She was gentle and kind at heart but she could be fearless when she needed to be. She would not welcome Uther's advances. Although if Igraine thought the King to be her husband, she would concede. Also if Uther and Igraine were to be joined this night and sire a son, Gorlois could not be allowed to live another day. The child they would sire would have to be a legitimate heir so he could take the throne. If the Duke was alive, he and Igraine would never allow such a union. But if Gorlois died, it would break the Duchess' spirit and she would later accept the King's hand in marriage. There was also the matter of the children: Anna Morgause and Morgana. They were children still, and they were about to lose their father. But for men, children were never important, never a significant factor to consider. They were seen as weak and rather useless, unless they were the heirs of a throne or offspring of noblemen. Childhood was the most vulnerable time for a human and in a world were power and strength ruled, this time of a person's life was not seen as important or special. From everyone involved, Igraine's daughters would be the ones to suffer the most, Igraine would lose a husband and perhaps her daughters, but the girls would lose all their rights, the love of their parents and the lives they would have had. Uther was not the kind of man to keep around "memories" of Igraine's soon to be dead husband.

In spite of this, Nimueh knew what she had to do, now she only had to put her plan to practice.

"Well you are quiet. From my experience that's not a very good sign when it comes to women."

"Maybe Uther, you haven't met many decent ones!" she snapped at him. The king chuckled which surprised the sorceress. It was incredibly disturbing to watch a man who was planning to murder one of his friends and take his wife chuckle so freely. "So tell me, I'm curious Uther! What is you plan?" She had her own plan already but watching this man squirm gave her a dark pleasure. She watched him shift around uncomfortably and knew instantly that he had none. And she wasn't going to give him the time to come up with one, they had to hurry. "You must realize that Igraine will never let you bed her freely she will put up a fight! Unless..."

"Unless what?" His tone was cold but there was an eagerness and anger behind it. He did not like feeling like a fool and this woman was testing his every nerve.

"Well since you cleverly didn't think of a plan, I did! If Igraine sees you, she will never let you touch her, well at least not willingly."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm proposing is that I disguise you as her beloved husband. She won't be able to tell the difference. It's only an illusion, nothing permanent I assure you. And also, may I remind you that you can't allow Gorlois to live after this. You must make a choice now."

"What is there to choose? Is there any more choices?"

"I'm afraid not."

"You say that Gorlois has to die..."

"Do you honestly believe that he would let this betrayal pass unchallenged? He has more allies than you, the people would turn against you." A flash of anger showed through the King's cold façade. He didn't like his faults and sins made known and thrown in his face, especially not in front of his men.

"That is not what I meant Nimueh. You say the Duke has to die..."

"If you want Igraine for youself..."

"Then you do it!" The King interrupted. "Prove yourself to me. Kill Gorlois." That wasn't the reason, he didn't want Gorlois blood on his hands even though he was the one to order his execution. He watched the girl face fall and lose her composure for the first time since he had met her. He smirked at her, rejoicing in her reaction. She clearly hadn't expect that.

"So Nimueh, will you do it?"

"How? He's in Camelot with his soldiers!"

"Oh come on! Don't play coy with me, girl! I may not know much about magic there's surely a spell or a curse you can use to kill him."

Nimueh knew there was no escaping this one. She would have to kill Gorlois but not without getting something in return.

"Fine." She watched Uther's face transform to a victorious one. "Not so fast Uther! If I am to do this, I want a favor in return, one that I will later collect. Do you agree on my terms?"

"What is the nature of this favor?"

"You will know when the time is right. But when I do collect this favor you will have to grant it to me or you will regret it. Do we have a deal?"

"We do." And they shook hands.

* * *

_So I hope you liked it! Sorry for the delay but I was kind of stuck in this chapter, trying to put together the Legends and the show is a pain in the backside! _

_Please review even if it's just a smiley face! Just so I know that you're reading, and I take anonymous reviews too ;) So tell me what you think of this chapter! Love it or hate it? And what I can improve or change, I'm opened to suggestions. _

_Love you all, till next time ^_~_


	4. A Game of Chess Part I

**Hello my loves, how are you?**

_I hope you all had a great week! So here is another chapter, I hope that you are enjoying this story so far and believe me when I tell you that there's a LOT more to come! I also would like to dedicate this next few chapters to the phenomenal RomaFelton3331 who awoke the writer in me that I thought I lost a while ago, reminded me of the joy that writing can be, and the happiness to share it with others. So from the bottom of my heart: Thank you ;) I know this is not a lot but I hope you like it all the same. _

_If you haven't read her stories, definitely do, they're are as amazing as she is! _

_And, as always, thank you so much to all that take the time to read what I write, I have reached 2000 hits which is why I am very happy!  
_

_So without more delay read on!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Game of Chess Part I**

Nyx was at The Garden of the Hesperides. She was about to touch a rose when...

"Mother, stop this madness, your plan will never work!" A raven haired girl stormed through the gardens, her long wavy hair flying behind her. Despite her anger she seemed very fragile, like a simple breath could shatter the dark haired beauty.

"My daughter, I know you are worried-". The tone of her mother's voice was soothing yet condescending which annoyed her further. She couldn't let her go through with her plan for if it failed, the consequences would be devastating.

"I'm more than worried, I've seen what will happen. The terrors that I saw still haunt me. And you have given _that girl_ the power which is rightfully mine to give! You are my mother, you took me in when none of the other Gods knew what to do with me and I love you for it. Nevertheless, you chose to undermine me. The gift of magic is for me to choose to whom I wish to give it to. It is not your right to do so without asking me! I have seen the girl's heart and soul, she is not worthy of such power and knowledge." She knew Nimueh's heart was tainted, impure. Nobody was born evil, however some souls definitely had a inclination towards a darker path."You know what Uther will ask of her, don't you?"

"Yes, and you know that with Nimueh's help, Uther will succeed at marrying Igraine and siring an heir, the prophecized Once and Future King. He will inspire nations, be remembered for thousands of years to come, ignite the imagination of those who seem lost, he will built Albion with our help."

"And if he fails he will destroy Albion! Mother, do you not see? The Fates haven't decided yet, everything could change and there would be nothing that you could do to fix it. I beg of you, let Destiny take it's course, do not interfere. We are not supposed to do that, remember Pandora?" Pandora had suffered for the consequences of her curiosity terribly. She was the perfect example of what could happen when one was given too much power. Mankind was reckless, curious and most of all dangerous.

"The will obey me, I expect that from my daughters."

"Destiny bows down before no one, they don't follow the will of the Gods, not even their mother-"

Nyx was surprised. "You have spoken to them?" If her daughters were against her, there would be little to nothing she could do. Of all the Gods, they were by far the most powerful. "What is their opinion on this matter?" She saw her daughter straightening her shoulders further and tilting her head upwards in a position planned to defy her wishes.

"My sisters and I have seen two paths possible: either your plan succeeds and Albion will be born or if it fails-", her voice failed, remembering the vision her magic had showed her as a warning."If you fail, it will bring forth a war that will destroy the Five Kingdoms. Nimueh's next move will decide some of the events that might take place in the future. And as you well know, as your daughters they are trying to please you."

"Then there is a possibility of us succeeding? This is wonderful news."

"It is not _wonderful news_!" She shouted, her fury finally taking over. "If your _incredible_ plan fails, it will be my children that will suffer the consequences of your actions! Innocent people, they are not pawns for the Gods to play with! If you fail, I'll do _everything _in my power to put an end to it. And that, mother dear, is a promise." Her tone by the end was cold and menacing, almost a whisper, carefully controlled so that her message was clear. Then she turned around, never looking back as she disappeared.

* * *

She stood on the balcony of the Palace, looking down to see all the variety of flowers and all of the birds flyind and singing, each one more beautiful than the one before.

"Sister." She heard him say from behind her, as he made his way to stand by her side. She knew exactly what he wanted.

"Thanatos." He looked down, as if to see what held her eyes so effectively and what he saw didn't seem to impress him. Beauty never did.

"I heard you had a bit of a pickle with mother. What was it about?" His tone was playful like a childs, his voice laced with curiosity.

"You know what it was about. Don't play games with me, Thanatos." Her tone was the opposite of his, cold as ice and low, telling him that she did not wish to discusse the subject.

"Wouldn't dream of it. But remember, all lives end, dear sister. Make sure you don't get too involved. Caring is never an advantage."

"You should know." He chuckled and started walking towards the palace without another word.

* * *

_Ok so I hope you liked it, it isn't very long, it's more of an introduction than anything else. Now, can you guess who the raven haired girl is? I was planning on introducing her much later but I had this idea ;)_

_The person that gets it right will have a character inspired by them or something like that, you choose! And also, I'm an atheist, so I don't know if I'm writing this well, but religion and mythology has always fascinated me! Until next time! xx_


	5. A Game of Chess Part II

**_Hello my lovelies:_**

_So I decided to update sooner this time bc my exams are almost over! This part of the story, A Game of Chess, is dedicated to the wonderful RomaFelton3331. I hope you enjoy reading this ;)_

_And without more delay, read on!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Game of Chess Part II**

She loved Thanatos, he was her brother after all, but his complete disregard for human life was infuriating sometimes. He was attracted to strength and power, and simple things were not worthy of his attentions. It was not his fault, not really. Being the personification of Death didn't exactly come with a cheerful personality. He was cunning, cold and most of the times mocking. She was the younger child, adopted by this family when she was still human and just sixteen years old. Nyx and her family had been welcoming, when the rest of the Gods had been wary at best, and the young Goddess knew she owned them everything she had. Little by little, she had been accepted by the others because of her extraordinary talent and power that surpassed all of them. The thing that still bothered them all until this day was her birth. And three hundred years had passed since then.

Zeus had created Pandora, a beautiful woman made to mirror his image. She had been like his child, for Hera would not be thrilled to see him take yet another lover. Pandora had curly golden hair and deep tanned skin, that seemed to glow even at night. Her eyes had been a dark shade of chocolate, almost black like her soul. Pandora had been curious, always seeking power. She envied the Gods for it. Using her beauty she was able to seduce Zeus' son, Hephaestus, to tell her of a way she could have more power than the other Gods, and most importantly, Zeus himself. She didn't even have to reveal her intentions since Hephaestus had been more than willing to please her. He told her that there was a box that was kept in the Olympus, more precisely in a secret room locked away by the King of the Gods, that nobody was allowed to enter without his permission. So Pandora used the affection that Zeus felt for her and with some persuasion, he showed her the secret chamber.

It had been beautiful, the sun light illuminated the chamber with a warm light, making everything seem more magical than it was. The room was filled with treasures, paintings, thousands of books and statues of his family, however the real treasure was in the middle of the room. A dark wooden box, not very big but beautifully ornamented in gold with ancient letters that seemed to glow, like it locked the sun inside and it was trying to escape. She could feel the power emanating from it, it captured her attention and seemed to be pulling her towards it.

As Zeus started to show her around the room and turned his back to find something he wished to show her, she walked quickly towards the box. She caressed the box lightly and shivered when power flowed through her, the magic giving her a taste of what it would be like for her to possess it. Slowly she moved her hands to the sides of the box and started lifting the lid. The golden light was almost blinding and growing in its strength and intensity. Feeling that something was terribly wrong, Zeus turned and was horrified to see what Pandora was doing. He shouted for her to close the lid but she didn't listen to his warning. Instantly the magic involved her body, wonderfully pleasing at first, the power was filling her every pore, possessing her and that's when it went terribly wrong. Magic had sensed her greed, the darkness of her soul and decided to protect itself. The pleasing feeling turned into unbearable pain, burning Pandora and destroying her completely, with an explosion that shook the world and almost destroyed the Olympus.

As magic tried to protect itself, it found its hiding in a cave in the middle of a thick forest. The cave started to change, suddenly it was full of pale blue crystals that shinned so brightly. The crystals were continuously shinning brighter and brighter, filling the cave with a pale blue intense light that would have easily blinded anyone that stood there. As the light started to fade, it showed a small figure of a child. She looked like she was about six years old, with moon kissed skin that from its paleness seemed to glow in the now dark cave. She had wavy raven hair that reached her naked hips. The girl was curled up in herself in a protective manner, so she could hide her naked body. Her head rested on her knees and she had her harms around her legs. As the child lifted her head so she could see her surroundings, her eyes shone a pure gold piercing the darkness but soon the gold faded to reveal the most beautiful bright sapphire colored eyes the world had ever seen. Magic had found its vessel, its container in a pure untouched girl.

* * *

_So bluestargirl1 (who I adore) tried to guess who the girl is. Can you guess who she is now? However you did try and for that you get to ask something to do with the story, whatever you like, just ask! __For those of you who might have missed it, she is introduced in the first chapter. Also do you guys think I'm going too over the top with this story? I just really don't want it to be boring! And I'm already working on the next chapter, so if you guys review I might upload today or tomorrow!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review, it really means a lot ^_^ xx_


	6. A Field of Memories

**Hi lovelies:**

_I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. A special thank you to bluestargirl1 who helped me choose the names for this chapter :) The story will begin to get darker and more realistic so don't expect this to be a fairy tale._

_So without more delay read on!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****A Field of Memories**

_For ten years the Gods tried to find out to where magic had escaped without success. Magic couldn't be found if she did not wish it so._

The girl stayed in the cave in the same exact position in which she had appeared. Never moving, only the sound of her light breathing pierced the silence that filled the cavern. As the morning came, a woman, thirty four years of age with shoulder length light brown hair and equally light brown eyes, who was looking for wood to keep her family warm for the severe winter noticed that something was different. She had grown up in this village so she knew every corner of the forest that surrounded it. There was something invisibly but powerfully touchable in the air. It didn't feel evil or threatening in any way, on the contrary, it felt oddly reassuring and familiar. She put down the fire the wood she had gathered against a tree and started walking though the trees. The feeling was always there as she walked carefully trying to see what was different about these woods; it seemed to be guiding and pulling her. Curiosity forced her to follow it and she came across with a cavern in which she had played in as a child in the summer. It's coolness had kept her sane during those fiery months.

She started climbing up so she could enter the cavern and she gasped as she saw the inside of it. It was full of icy blue crystals. How had that happened? They hadn't been there the last time she had come here, a few weeks ago. They illuminated the once dark cavern with a pale blue light. As her eyes wandered through the walls of the cave she noticed that on the middle of it there was a child curled up on herself completely naked! Only her raven hair covered her exposed body, she must be so cold, poor child, she thought.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. When the girl didn't reply or look up she wondered if she had heard her. So she tried again.

"Can you hear me? Are you hurt?" The child still didn't offer a response and she thought that perhaps she was deaf or hurt or even scared. She knew she wasn't dead, she could see her breathing but she didn't seem to be hurt as there was no blood or wounds as far as she could see. Trying to get the little girls attention she knelt in front of her. She felt bad for her, alone and in this state.

She reached out to her and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. Immediately after her hand touched her skin, the girl looked up, raising her head with almost inhuman speed. What she saw in the girls eyes frightened her. They were beautiful, yes, they put sapphire's to shame but the stare was cold, empty and slightly menacing. Children's eyes should not look like that.

Her piercing eyes seemed to be searching deep into her soul and send shivers of fear down her spine. Still, she hadn't uttered a word.

"Can you hear me?" To this the girl nodded slightly and she nervously smiled at her.

"My name is Mary. What's yours?" The girls stare was unsettling but she managed to keep her tone of voice amicable.

"I don't have one." Mary was shocked at the voice of the girl: it was deep, rich, strong yet gentle. Her voice was melodious and quiet. Nothing like she had ever heard from an adult much less a six year old. She was so shocked at her voice that she took a few seconds to process what she had said. She didn't have a name?

"What do you mean, you don't have a name?"

"Exactly what I've just said, I am nameless." My God, even the way she spoke was strange. It was not childish like it was supposed to be, but controlled and serious. She even sounded like a Royal. Perhaps she was a princess? Maybe she was too afraid to tell a stranger her name.

"Where are your parents?" Surely she could help her back to her family.

"I don't have parents." Poor child, her parents were dead? Was that why she was reacting this way? She decided not to press the subject longer, not wanting to upset her. Maybe bandits had attacked her family and she had escaped? But that didn't explain why she was naked.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" The girl shook her head. "Where do you live? Do you have a home?" Another negative response. Well, maybe she could shelter the girl? At that moment, she remembered that the child was still naked and it was so cold.

"You must be so cold! I'm sorry I forgot. Here, take my cloak." She took off her cloak and put it around the girls shoulders. As she did this her hands touched her skin again and this time she didn't fail to notice that the girl's skin was warm, very much so. It was like the cold hair couldn't touch her or that seconds ago she had been naked. Who was this girl? And more importantly, what was she? She cleared her throat awkwardly and stood up, offering her hand to the girl.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." The girl stood up with grace and ease of a feline, carefully wrapping the cloak around her naked form. The child's eyes never left her.

"Where are you taking me?" They started walking towards the opening of the cavern and Mary helped her climb down. Mary thanked the Gods that it wasn't snowing for the girl was still barefoot.

"To my home. I promise you will be safe there." The girl looked up at her and nodded. "And since you don't have a name, we have to come up with one." The girl looked uncertain for a while.

"Well, what about Anna?" The girl shook her head. "Lily?" Another no. "Claire?" And yet another no. She looked at the girl, she was tall for her age, with the most beautiful alabaster skin that seemed to glow, black hair that had looked blue under the light of the crystals, big almond shaped blue eyes and reddish pouty lips. She looked like an ice princess. "What about Winter?"

"Winter? I like it." And she smiled as she looked up at her. Mary was shocked again, the coldness was gone and Winter's smile seemed to light up the whole forest.

* * *

Mary stopped at the tree where she had left the firewood and picked it up with one arm, never letting go of Winter's hand. They walked in silence as they got closer tho the village.

When they entered the small village, the people stared at both of them, gossiping and theorizing about who the girl was and where had she come from. As they made their way to Mary's home, Winter's eyes locked with another girl's, who was the same age as her and smiled. She was very cute, with long dark brown hair, black eyes and skin almost as pale as hers. Winter smiled back. She found out that afternoon that the girl's name was Violet. Their friendship evolved from that moment on.

Mary had to talk with the rest of the village people as Winter stayed at her home. The villagers welcomed her as one of their own and helped Mary raising her. Everything was going well until her fourteenth birthday.

Winter and Violet were best friends. To Winter it was more than friendship, it was love. Still she never spoke of it, they were very young, she wanted to enjoy every moment. Earlier that day as a birthday present Violet had braided her hair and given her a dress that she had made herself and that Winter was wearing. They had been collecting firewood together for a while now, silently enjoying each other's company. It was cold but there was still no snow. Mary was getting old, she was now 48 years old, so Winter tried to help her as much as she could. Mary had become like a mother to her, looking after her from the day she had found her. She took her in gave her everything she had now and treated her like her own daughter, since she didn't have children of her own and had never married.

They heard screams coming from the village and ran towards it. When they got to the village they saw men on horses, they destroyed everything in their pass. For a moment they stood motionless, in shock because of what they were seeing.

"Halt!" The man that spoke was handsome and in his thirties. It was made clear that he was the leader of the group. Winter wished that his intentions were equally clear.

The man dismounted, followed by the knights. He started walking around, looking and touching everything. Again the Knights mirrored him. She noticed that no one looked him in the eye and kept their heads bowed.

The Knights started entering houses and female shouts could be heard from inside. She grabbed Violet's hand and started to run towards her home. When they were close to the door they saw it open and Mary's hand grab Winter's elbow and pulling her inside.

"Winter, go to your room and hide. Don't come out until you are told, no matter what you hear." Mary's voice was filled with fear. She was about to refuse when,-"I said now, go!"

She ran towards her room and pulled Violet inside with her who was crying and looked so scared, it hurt her. She never wanted to see her again like that. She took her friend in her arms and held her close. They heard the front door open violently. Violet jumped at the sound and sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand. Then noise of things getting knocked over were heard.

"You're old but I guess you'll have to do. On your knees!"

"Please, I beg you, don't make me do this..."

"Now, whore! On your knees!"

Winter heard Mary cry and she couldn't take it anymore. "Violet stay here."

"Where are you going? Mary told you not to leave this room."

"And you think I'll let him do that to her?" She didn't wait for and answer as she exited the room. She saw the man, he was huge, tall and muscular, with a filthy look to him that made her want to vomit. He was untying his pants and Mary was on her knees sobbing, anticipating what was to happen.

"Get out of my house!" The man stopped what he was doing and looked at her, his eyes widening.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" His voice was mocking and he smiled wickedly at her, his eyes roaming her body. He looked down at Mary who looked mortified and started to shake her head. "You didn't say you had such a jewel in here." He started to move towards her.

"I wouldn't move a step closer if I were you." Her voice was threatening but she knew he wouldn't heed her advice. "In fact, I would leave this house immediately."

"Why? What could you possibly do to me?"

She spotted a butcher's knife laying on top of a table. "Oh I don't know...something like this?" Her eyes flashed gold as the knife floated in the air and landed in her hand. She saw fear cross the man's face.

"How...how did you do that?"

"Oh you haven't seen anything of what I can do. Now I suggest you leave." Her voice was cold as ice and she was prepared for the man to attack her at any moment.

"What if I don't? A girl like you shouldn't hold sharp objects, you might hurt your pretty face."

"I don't think I'll be the one getting hurt."

"Oh is that right? And what exactly will you do?" She smiled at him.

"Oh I don't know...Something like this?" Her eyes flashed gold again and the door opened and the man was trowed back landing on the ground outside the house.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! So did you like it? If you do I'll upload the rest **today!** If you don't tell me and I'll see what I can do about it. Don't worry if you think the Winter/Violet relationship is being rushed, there will be more as the story goes on, as well as flashbacks. And please review, it really doesn't take that long, even if it's just a smiley face! Until next time ^_~_


	7. A Confrontation and a Deal

**Hello my lovelies:**

_Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and kind words, they mean so much to me. I hope you're enjoying reading so far. Oh and the original story line with Nimueh and Uther will return very soon! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Confrontation and a Deal**

She knew the man was dead before he touched the ground, her magic had reacted on its own, channeling her anger and killing the man. Everything seemed to freeze and everyone was staring between the man and herself. She didn't feel sad or guilty that she had just finished a man's life. She knew that if given the change, he would have done the same to her.

Out of nowhere, there was a clapping sound. She turned her head to see who it was...Ah the leader of the knights. He was making his way over to her, still clapping, a smirk on his lips, a dangerous look in his eyes and something else, lust. He didn't seem to care that one of his man was dead.

"Well, that was quite a display of power! I had heard about magic, women and men alike with extraordinary gifts, but never did I dream of finding one of them. Let alone, one so beautiful. What's your name?" By now, he was standing in front of her, looking down into her eyes. They were both very tall but he was a few inches taller. His hand made it's way to caress her cheek lightly and lifted her chin. Before he could anything more she grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from her face.

"My name is Winter and I would appreciate if you did not touch me." His smirk grew bigger and he laughed loudly.

"So feisty! I like that in a woman. But despite all your charms, you have just killed one of my men, I wonder what punishment fits this crime. "

"You don't seem very upset about his death. Besides, it was self defense. I warned him to get out of my home and when he didn't, well..." She gestured towards his body.

"You don't seem to know your place, girl." He was becoming angry of her fearless attitude and lack of respect. He was not one to tolerate disobedience.

"And what is my place?" She was angry before but now she was letting it show. He moved closer to her, into her personal space, leaned in and spoke to her ear. "Perhaps in my bed." He said it slowly, dragging the words. She took a step back and glared at him, disgust written on her face, her eyes momentarily turning golden, which did not pass unnoticed by him.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am King Robert of Traysian. Your King." Silence followed that statement. It had been years since the King visited the villages and the times that he had they were left with destruction, chaos and some pregnant women. The knights and the King raped and killed because they knew the villagers could not fight them. And as far as the King was concerned, neither would this girl.

Winter was the first to break the silence. "So this is how you treat your people, the same people you swore to protect once you were crowned? You may be King but what gives you the right to do this?"

"Nobody has to give me the right, I take it. Like I could take you." And he would.

"You could try." She was seeing red. She loathed this man, King or not.

"I'll make you a proposal. You killed one of my knights, by law that would mean your death. However you're powerful, I could use someone like you in my Court."

"What if I don't accept? Do you honestly believe that you could kill me?"

"Oh no, I would never do anything like that." He mocked, feigning hurt and shock. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "But I would kill everyone you have ever cared about, every single one of them. Any one that has ever given you shelter, any one you have ever _loved_, they will _all_ die unless you come with me and serve your King and Kingdom."

"What if I just killed you now?" She said, threat evident in her voice. But she was afraid, she couldn't protect this people at all times. Someone would eventually get hurt. As if he had read her mind he said:

"Imagine the surprise on my face, if you did. But I assure you that one of my many knights would someday return and finish my work. Are you willing to take that chance? You can't protect all of them. Would you really be so selfish as to risk their lives for your own?" The answer was no and he knew it. He had her cornered, there was no escape from this.

"If I did serve you, what exactly would I have to do?" She saw a victorious smile grow in his face and felt her blood boil.

"You would use your gifts to protect your Kingdom and King. You would also have a place in the Court, your own chambers and servant, you would almost be treated as a Queen. Do you accept? Come on, it can't possibly be as bad as living in a village. I could give you everything."

"I don't want anything from you!"

"I need an answer sorceress. Do you accept?" She looked at Violet and Mary, they looked terrified. Then her focus was on Violet. Winter hated seeing her tremble with fear, it almost hurt physically watching her like that. She couldn't lose the woman she loved. She had to accept, if only just to protect her.

"I do."

He clapped his hands together in victory. "Good. We leave in an hours, get what you need packed for the trip, the rest will be provided to you once we're in the Castle."

* * *

She was packing a small bag with the few things she possessed. It didn't take long.

"Please don't go." She knew to whom that voice belonged to.

"I have no choice Violet." Her voice was empty of any emotion. The weight of her choice had finally sinked in.

"You could run away, maybe we could cause a distraction..." Her voice was pleading, it felt like her heart was breaking into tiny pieces. But despite all, she knew she was doing this mostly for Violet and for her safety. Winter would never forget her and hopefully Violet would never forget her. That made a wave of pain take over her heart and soul like nothing she had ever felt before. Violet would forget her, get married, have kids, something she could never, ever give her. That brought tears to her eyes but she tried to stay strong.

"Don't you understand? I _can't_ run away! They would kill everyone in this village if I did. There would be nothing you could do to stop them!" She watched Violet take a few steps back at the sound of her harsh words. She had never shouted at her before. She sighed in regret. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." She looked at the floor, incapable to stand to see the fear in her eye. Then suddenly she felt two soft but calloused hands cup her face and was forced to look up.

"I'm sorry to. I know that you are only trying to protect us. Let me come with you." This simple request surprised her beyond anything before. Violet wanted to come with her! Her heart swelled with joy at her words however she knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Vi..."

"I knew you would refuse but listen to me first. I have already talked to my parents, there isn't much for me here. By going with you, I could find a position in the Castle. Maybe even become your servant."

"I don't want you to be my servant Vi, you are my best friend-"

"Then I would be in good hands."She said with a smile. Again her gentle nature and kindness astounded her. This was why she had fallen for her, she was good and in their world that was a simple but so rare thing. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. I will go pack now and say goodbye to my parents an then we will go." She kissed her in cheek and then left.

* * *

Once she had packed and said her goodbyes, a knight brought her a black horse for her to ride. He took her and Violet's bags and saddled the horse. Meanwhile she made her way to the King. He turned around and smiled at her charmingly which repulsed her but she didn't let it show.

"What is it, my lovely sorceress? Is everything as you desire it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that someone else will be joining us." She saw his surprise and his eyes wandering trying to figure out who it was.

"And who exactly will be joining us?"

"A friend of mine. She asked me if she could come with me. There isn't much for her here and she wishes to try to find work in the Castle."

"Show me." He wanted to see for himself who it was that was coming with them. Perhaps he could use the girl to his advantage sometime since she was his sorceress' friend.

Winter looked behind her shoulder and saw Violet looking for her. "Violet! Come here, please." She asked with a small smile on her lips.

The King watched the girl approaching. She was pretty and looked a bit like his sorceress but she did not hold a candle to Winter's beauty. The girl looked fragile, like the smallest touch could break her. She had dark hair but it was dull and somewhat lifeless. She looked a bit worn out and sickly, obviously from years of hard work. She was skinny and not very tall. All in all, she wasn't a threat. There was nothing special or dangerous.

When she stopped by Winter's side, she bowed. "My Lord."

He noticed the difference in both their personality and attitude. She was the opposite of the sorceress. When the sorceress was defiant and fearless, this girl was submissive and innocent.

"She can come with us. You said she wanted a job in the Castle, yes?" Winter nodded. "Then she can be your servant. Let's not waist anymore time. Thomas! Help Winter ride her horse, will you?" She watched as a muscled knight nodded and brought her horse to her. "You will ride by my side." The king said in her ear, a habit of his apparently.

The knight bowed at her which surprised her. "My Lady, allow me to assist you." The title didn't go unnoticed by her. She put her hand on his shoulder and allowed him to help her up on her horse. Then she looked at Violet and held out her hand. "Could you help her up on the horse too?"

The knight looked uncertain and whispered to her. "My Lady, peasants are supposed to walk, not ride with their masters." She saw the look of sadness on Violet's face before she lowered it.

"Sir Thomas, you call me Lady but that is not what I am. I was not born Royal. Until an hour ago, I was nothing more than an ordinary peasant like her. In my eyes, that has not changed. So I ask you again, please help her up on the horse." He looked at her in disbelief for a few seconds but obeyed her request. Once Violet sat on top of the horse, she put her arms around her waist tightly which earned a chuckle from the sorceress. The she remembered King Robert's request and the joy left her. She grabbed the reins and let her magic lead the horse and they made their way to the Kings side, who had watched the scene with amusement.

Winter looked behind her shoulder and her eyes locked with Mary's, who said "Be safe, my love". The sorceress nodded. "You too, mother." She watched as Mary's eyes filled with tears.

"Let's go!" At the King's orders they started riding towards her new life.

* * *

_So what do you think? This part is almost over, another chapter or two and then it's back to Nimueh and Uther. I warn you already that next chapters will be angsty and very sad. And please review! If you do, I'll upload another chapter today or tomorrow! xx_


	8. Reflection

**Hi lovelies:**

_I hope you had a great weekend! So as promised, here is another chapter. So this part is taking a bit longer than I thought but I hope you're enjoying it! Also I got the title for this chapter from the Christina Aguilera-Reflection song. If you listen to it towards the end of this chapter you'll understand._

_Read on!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reflection**

They rode for a few hours and eventually they had to stop to set camp for the night. Sir Thomas helped them dismount. She already noticed the change in attitude towards her since the King took interest in her. She now saw respect and fear in their eyes instead of disgust for having to serve a commoner. Violet continued to act like a scared little rabbit, not that she could blame her. She started to pick up her backs when she heard someone calling her name.

"What are you doing?" Of course, it was the King! Who else? "That's what your servant is for, that's why I gave her to you." His tone was harsh and angry which scared Violet further.

"She is my friend. I never asked for a servant." He didn't seem happy with her reply but she couldn't care less. She had to defend her, nobody was allowed to speak of her in such a manner. Before she turned her back, she saw that his face was now the picture of anger.

The knights worked quickly, they set the tents, made the fire, cooked dinner in record time. Winter and Violet had been given their own tent, it was large, just a bit smaller than the King's. There were a few candles to illuminate the space since it was now night. There were two beds, a table with a brush, a mirror, a jug with water and a bowl.

"My Lady, the King requests you to dine with him tonight. Would you please follow me?" It was again Sir Thomas. He was at the tent's entry looking expectantly at her. She looked at Violet and took her hand in hers.

"Please stay here until I come back, alright?" Violet looked her in the eyes and nodded. Then she made her was to Sir Thomas. "Lead the way."

They walked in silence the short distance to the King's tent which was not very far away. The Knight opened the tent for her to walk inside. "My King, here is Lady Winter as you requested."

"You may go now Thomas." The Knight left leaving the two of them alone.

"Please, sit." He gestured to the table on which was the most mouth watering food she had ever seen. She slowly walked up to the table and sat down in silence, awaiting the King to make the next move.

He too slowly walked up to the table and sat down, opposite to her and just stared, not moving and almost not blinking. His stare bothered her, she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Then finally he spoke.

"I asked you to come here tonight, not just to have dinner with you, but also so we could speak without anybody bothering us. I wanted to inform you that tomorrow when we arrive, I fully intend to introduce you to the Court. But not immediately. When we arrive, I want you to go to your chambers and change into the clothes that will be given to you. Everything will be ready for you and the servants will help you. After that, you will go to the Throne room so I can introduce you properly. Do you understand?" His voice was gentle but his expression continue to remain serious.

"I do. I have one question though." She had anticipated all he had said but there were still things bothering her. He gestured for her to continue. "How will the Court react to me?"

He laughed which confused her. "Don't worry, my dear enchantress, my Court loves power, intelligence, strength and beauty above everything else and you have all four. Do not worry. I believe you'll feel more at home in the Castle than you did on that godforsaken village."

"I doubt that, that village was my home and you took me from it." She felt her anger return once more and her voice grew colder and harsher. He just smirked at her, the bastard!

"You'll see. Now let's eat." They spent the first minutes of their dinner in silence until the King broke it.

"When did you start studying magic?"

"I never studied it. I was born with my powers."

"I never heard of such a thing." He looked intrigued for a moment. "Do you know the full extent of your powers? I've heard magic has limitations and it requires incantations."

"I have never tried to test my limits. I haven't encountered any difficulties performing it until this day. I also never learned any incantation or spells, I have never needed them."

"Well I knew you were special the moment I landed my eyes on you but I realize now that I had no idea to what extent." He smirked. "If you allow me, I will ask a few of the Court members to help and test your gifts. Do you agree?"

She smiled at his request and couldn't resist to tease him. "Oh my, the King is asking for my permission."

He didn't seem angered by her response but amused. "Watch it, my young sorceress."

He looked at her with yet another unsettling gaze and a sly smirk in his lips.

"Walk with me." She didn't want to go but this was the King, for now she would obey. A walk wasn't the end of the world.

They excited the tent and started walking deeper into the forest that surrounded the camp. The walked in silence and slightly apart. It was a cool night and the full moon illuminated a bit their path, which she was thankful for.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at a lake right in front of him. It was beautiful. At night the water looked grey and it reflected the moon. It was the picture of serenity and peace.

"Tomorrow your life will change forever. Enjoy your last night a commoner."

He turned around and left her gazing at the lake thinking about his words. After a few minutes she returned to the camp and to her to her tent. A smile graced her lips at the sight of Violet sleeping, she looked so innocent, so fragile. Every time she saw her like this her protective instincts kicked in. She approached Violet's bed, brushed her hair from her forehead with light tender strokes and kissed her on her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Goodnight love, sweet dreams."

She got up and undressed herself quickly for bed and put on her nightgown. When she got under the covers she fell asleep almost immediately, never knowing someone had been watching her.

* * *

When she woke up next morning, the knights had already packed the everything except her own tent. She got up quickly and woke up Violet. Together they washed and dressed, making sure they looked a bit presentable. They started to pack the bags and once they left the tent, knights started to dismount it. After half an hour they were ready to ride. She rode to the Kings side again and seeing this, he smirked satisfied.

After a few hours ridding they reached the Castle. It was enormous. It had a bit of a dark and cold feeling to it. It was made of a dark gray stone and had a few windows which made it look a bit claustrophobic. And the walls and gates looked like they were trying keep something in, not out. The lower town was busy and filled with a lot of people who parted as they saw their King and bowed while trowing curious glances at the two girls. The rode slowly and after what felt like a lifetime to Winter, they were in the Courtyard. Before she dismounted her horse with the help of Sir Thomas she noticed that there were a few people standing on the steps of the Castle. There was a woman in the front. She was pretty with dark blond hair in a braid and a green gown. She wore minimal jewelry. Behind her were a few men, members of the Court she supposed. The King who had also dismounted, called two servants and whispered something to them. They bowed and started walking up to her. They bowed again. "My Lady, please accompany is to your chambers."

She looked at Violet for a moment and took her hand. "Lead the way, please."

They made their way to the stairs. As she did, her eyes locked with the noble woman who threw her a hateful glance, her face twisted with disgust. Winter didn't allow her face to show any emotion and continued her way inside the Castle.

After a few minutes they were in front of door which one of the servants opened for her. She went inside and was surprised to see the room. It had a huge window that was open and turned to what she assumed were the Royal Gardens. The white curtains flew a bit with the breeze and she saw one of the servants closing it because soon it would be cold. The room was beautifully furnished with white furniture and very pale blue fabrics. There was a King size bed that looked very appealing right now, a huge wardrobe that one servant opened and was filled with gowns of every color and style, shoes and jewelry. There was also a big fireplace with a white fury rug in front of it, and a vanity with a large mirror with interesting flowery designs. On the table were a few brushes and other things she didn't recognize. The room in itself was just a bigger than her house.

"My Lady, I took the liberty of preparing you a bath and choosing a few gowns for you to wear."

"What is your name?" The servant girl looked a bit shocked for a few seconds but pulled herself together.

"My name is Anne, My Lady, and that is Joanne."

Winter smiled warmly at them. "Nice to meet you, Anne and Joanne. I'm Winter and this is Violet."

"It is a pleasure to be of service, My Lady." And she bowed again.

"Oh enough with the Lady thing. You may both call me by my name, I am no more of a Lady than you are."

"Yes, My L...Winter." Winter clapped her hands and smiled at her. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I should advise that you have to hurry. The King will be expecting you soon and you still have to dress."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Dammit it!

"It's alright, My Lady. Now if you would get undressed, we will help you bathe." The servant gestured to the screen. She went and undressed quickly. She noticed that Violet was quite throughout all of this. "Anne."

"Yes? Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I don't know the Castle yet, so I was wondering if you would be kind and got both of us something to eat? I can bathe myself."

"We will be right back, My Lady." After a few seconds she heard the door shut behind them.

"Violet? How are you feeling?" She went to the tub and touched the water. It was so warm and perfectly scented with what she imagined were perfumes and oils, she could already feel herself relax.

"A bit overwhelmed. I can't imagine how you must feel." She smiled that sweet smile that made her heart long for her every time.

"Well, it hasn't been all bad. I still am not sure what to expect from the King." She got into the the tub and immediately felt her muscles relax and the warmth of the water calming her. The tub was big enough for two people which gave her a idea. "Violet, do you want to take a bath with me?"

"There's not time for that now, we have to get you ready." She felt disappointment and sadness, that was not the answer she was looking for.

"Now, let me wash your hair." Her mood picked up after that when she felt her fingers on her hair, massaging her scalp. It shouldn't be nearly as seductive and erotic as it was. She couldn't help her reactions where Violet was concerned. It ended all to quickly and she felt miserable at the loss of contact.

"Let's go, get up" Violet was holding a towel and wrapped her in it. "Now you have to pick a dress." There were three dresses on the bed with shoes to match. The first was a green which she didn't care much for, the second was white with gold embroidery with long sleeves that showed all of her shoulders and a bit of cleavage. And the last was a sleeveless turquoise dress with a V neckline and silver embroidery at the waist. It was made of a light, flowy fabric that she wouldn't dare wear it outside in the winter but it was very warm inside the Castle. She never felt cold and her skin was always warm.

She picked up the dress and held it against herself. It really was pretty. There was a knock on the door and Anne and Joanne entered, bringing two plates of food.

"Here is the food as you requested it. Is that the gown that you chose? Wait a second, My Lady." She saw the Anne opening the closet again and grabbing two pieces of clothing. "Now, let's get you dressed.

They made quick work of dressing her, the worst part being the damned corset which was essential according to Joanne. "You'll want to impress the Court, My Lady. You are very lucky that you already have a very thin waist." She had stopped caring about the Lady title, they didn't seem to notice that they used it often as they addressed her.

After her undergarments was her dress and shoes which fitted like a glove. Then they sat her on the chair and started working on her hair that she had dried previously with the help of magic. They braided it but let it cascade down her back and placed a silver headpiece on top of her head.

That done, they moved on to makeup. Since her skin was already a flawless alabaster and she blushed constantly, they only put a black stuff on her lashes and her eyes where lined with a brown color. On her lips they applied a balm that stained her lips with a red color.

When they were finished they walked to a full length mirror near the wardrobe.

"What do you think, My lady?"

"I don't recognize myself."

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the delay, I had a writer's block. So review and I'll try to update in the next two days!xx_


	9. What A Dangerous Game We Play

**Hi my lovelies:**

_So here's another chapter. Here you will begin to see a different Winter. Let me know if like her as a character, I personally think she's unexpected and interesting but hey, I'm a little bias! Also if you don't like something or you want something more in this story, tell me and we'll discuss it, I'm open to any suggestions!_

_Thank you all for your continued support! Read on!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: What A Dangerous Game We Play**

"You really do look beautiful, Winter. Like a princess." Violet was standing behind her with a soft smile on her lips and pride in her eyes. "You are ready to face the Court. Don't be nervous, they will love you."

Winter wasn't so sure of this but Violet's eternal faith gave her courage. She stood up tall and straightened her shoulders. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go." She said sadly. She didn't know anyone here or had anywhere to stay.

"You will stay with me, here. There's enough room for us both."

"Actually M'Lady, there's an adjacent room for you servant to stay when she's not needed." This seemed to sadden her friend more. It reminded her of their status difference now.

"Nonsense, she will stay here with me. Anne, could you prepare a bath for Violet?" She saw that Joanne was about to protest to this. A servant shouldn't share her mistress' things or take advantage of such luxuries. She hated to do this but she would have to use her new found authority. "I expect it to be done when I get back." Her voice was hard and her face serious, it let no room for refusal.

It was clear that Joanne was surprised by her order and so were the other two girls. If Winter were to be truthful with herself, so was she.

"Violet, have a bath, relax and eat something. We will talk when I get back, alright?"

Violet was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"The King requests your presence immediately, My Lady." She opened the door and saw a Knight standing there.

"Who are you?" The knight was handsome, with strong jaw line, black short hair and amazing grey eyes. He had a rough feel to him and his eyes were hypnotic.

"I'm Sir Edward, M'Lady. The King asked me to escort you to the Throne room. Would you mind accompany me?" His voice was smooth and alluring. And his eyes never left hers.

"Not at all, My Lord. Lead the way." They walked slowly in silence but there were things she needed to know.

"Who will be there? What am I to expect?" Sir Edward smiled and spoke gently.

"Do not fear M'Lady. If the King has chosen you, there is a reason and the Court will respect it. Try to be pleasant and polite. They will ask question but do not let this alarm you, they're just testing you. Show your character, be strong but not arrogant, show your strength and power but also humility. Now, as for your first question, you are expected by the most influential people in the Kingdom: the King and Queen, the High Council, a few knights just as myself and some Ladies and Lords of the King's Court."

"Thank you, My Lord. I appreciate all of your advice." His words calmed her a bit but she still felt nervous and that weird feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Please call me Edward. And it is my pleasure. Your arrival has lifted the mood of the entire Court. They all talk about the King's Sorceress, her unearthly beauty and God like power's." He looked at her and smiled. They were in front of two large wood doors with two armed guards in each side. "Here we are, are you ready M'Lady?"

"As I'll ever be." She was on his left and he offered her his hand and she held it. They looked at each other before Edward nodded at the guards who opened the doors slowly and announced them.

"Lady Winter and Sir Edward."

* * *

The doors opened slowly and it revealed a large room. It had windows on both sides which let the sunlight illuminate it completely, making it look almost magical. The room was decorated with flowers, paintings and tapestries. A red carpet, in which she now walked, let to two elegant Thrones. By the thrones stood the King and in his left side was the woman with the green dress she had seen in the courtyard, whom she now knew was the Queen. The woman still looked at her with anger in her eyes. She had no idea how she had offended this woman. Winter also noticed that by the King's right side were the people of the Court, all of them dressed luxuriously even the Knights. Although she was dressed like one of them, it did nothing to keep her from feeling like an outcast, like she din't belong and in reality, she didn't. All along while she walked to the throne, she heard whispers however they did not seem harsh but curious. Before she could stop herself she looked at the nobles and Counsel. On contrast to their Queen, they did not have hate in their eyes. It left her surprised and shocked by what she saw in them despite the reassurances of the King and Edward. They looked at her in curiosity and wonder. Perhaps they would welcome her after all.

When she reached the two Thrones she acted on instinct and bowed to the King and Queen. As her eyes left the ground she saw the contempt in the King's face and disgust in the Queen for a second before she could hide it. Then the King spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court, I would like to introduce you Lady Winter. I am sure that all of you have heard of her since good news travel fast." There were a few laughs from the King and Court. Robert made his way towards her and took her left hand, since Edward was holding her right one, and held it high. "I found this treasure during one of my hunting trips. As we passed the village, there was a bit of an incident that involved Winter and a knight." An incident, now isn't that an understatement, Winter thought, her killing one of the King's knights was an incident. "But it was a happy one that allowed me to discover this young Lady and her gift." And the whispering started again.

"Winter allow you to introduce you to my wife, Queen Catherine." She turned in the woman's direction and bowed. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you. You have a very beautiful wife, My Lord." She smiled softly at both of them. She now had the play the games of the Court and that meant she had to be polite even to those she didn't like. She was doing what she needed to do in order to survive. The Queen looked at her in the eyes and made her way towards her, until she was right in front of her. The green dress brought out the darkness of her green eyes.

"That is kind child, especially when it is said that yours is the face of true beauty." Was she the only one that noticed the resentment and jealousy in the Queen's voice?

"Thank you, My Lady."

"How old are you?" The Queen was studying her. The girl had the body of a woman and she was tall yet her face was youthful.

Winter maintained the same polite and smiling façade. "I am young, My Lady. I'm fourteen years old."

Hearing this the Queen looked at the King and spoke angrily and loud enough for all to hear.

"And this is how you wish to replace me, my King? With this whore? She's but a child, Robert. But look at her, such beauty and presence, like an Ice Queen." The room was filled with gasps from the Court at the Queen's words. Winter's face lost it's smile and it was replaced by confusion and hurt. The emotions plastered on her face were false, she only felt anger. She could see now that the Queen meant trouble for her. The King let go of her hand and walked angrily towards his Queen. Edward squeezed her hand reassuringly having sensed her anger. The Court looked at Winter with sympathy in their eyes. The Ladies were appalled by their Queen's behavior and offered small smiles of encouragement to Winter.

"How dare you speak of her like that? She has been nothing but nice to you. She is my guest and ally, I will not have my wife insulting her." The King's voice was low and dangerous and only meant for the Queen to hear. "We will have a feast in celebration of Lady Winter's arrival and I expect you to be in your best behavior. And you will apologize to her then. Guards, you may now escort your Queen to her chambers." The Queen looked furious for being sent to her room like a child but she collected herself and left with as much dignity as she could.

"Winter, I hope you will forgive my wife, I'm sure she did not mean what she said." Winter and the King both knew that the Queen had meant every word but they kept the charade.

"It is alright My Lord. I'm sure Her Majesty had her reasons." She knew that if she played innocent the Court would stand by her side. She stood in unknown ground. She needed allies and fast if Catherine was now her enemy.

"Good. There will be a feast tonight in honor of Lady Winter. Winter, you should get to know the Court. The feast starts at nine, you are all invited. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business that requires my attention." They all bowed and the King left. Winter spent the next hours getting to know the Court.

* * *

When she got to her chambers she was exhausted but she had to prepare for the feast. Anne and Joanne were gone and Violet was asleep in her bed. She did her best to keep quiet as she dressed in a blood red gown that hugged her curves and showed a bit a cleavage, but Violet woke up as she was brushing her hair.

"Hello sleeping beauty! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, this bed is very comfortable. Where are you going?"

"The King is trowing a feast in my honor tonight. Do you want to come? It will be fun."

"I don't think I would be allowed, I'm just a servant after all."

"No Vi, you are my friend, no matter what anyone else says. So are you coming?"

"I think I'll just stay here and sleep a bit longer." She saw that nothing she could say would change her friend's mind.

"Alright then." She turned again to her vanity. Violet helped her braid her hair in a complicated style and she painted her lips in a red color in the exact same shade as her dress.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

It was Edward. When he saw her his eyes widened and he gaped at her figure.

"It is not polite to stare, Sir Edward." Despite her words, she was smiling warmly at him. The knight collected himself quickly and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, My Lady. I didn't mean to stare but you look beautiful." She saw his eyes roaming her body and he looked flustered.

"Thank you. Are you here to escort me to the feast?" That was good, she had no idea where it was.

"Yes, My Lady. It will be an honor." And he inclined his head to show her his respect.

"Then let's go." He offered her his arm, she took and said goodnight to Violet and they left for the feast.

* * *

_So what do you think? Love it, hate it? Next chapter will be a very long one I think bc I miss Nimueh and Uther even though I'm having fun writing this part. So if I get five reviews, I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow! I wasn't going to upload this today but bluestargirl1 asked me and I couldn't deny her! Hope you like this doll! xx_


	10. Checkmate

**Hello my lovelies:**

_I hope you're well! So I think Uther and Nimueh will come back! YAY! I miss them :) I apologize in advance for the lenght of this chapter but I really needed to get this over with!_

_Sorry if this seems rushed, I just really want to go back to the original plot because, well, I get bored very easily! Sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I think it's allthingsmagical's fault! I get chatting with her and since she is both wonderful, interesting and an exquisite writer, I get nothing done! ^_~_

_I'll update sooner next time, so please don't kill me in my sleep! If you do want to kill me, at least be imaginative!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Checkmate **

When they arrived at the Feast the guards standing by the huge doors announced their presence. When until then the room had been filled with loud conversation, it fell silent at their arrival. All eyes were on them. The King and Queen rose from their seats and so did all the nobles. The King made his way towards her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Once the King was in front of her, Edward squeezed her hand reassuringly, bowed to the King and made his way to the Knights table where we would sit throughout the Feast.

The King took her hand and walked her to the main table. The Queen was sat by his left side and Winter would be sat to his right. The King rose his goblet and spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court, it is my greatest pleasure to welcome Lady Winter to my Court. Not many Kings have the privilege of having such powerful allies, so today we must celebrate. Now I believe my Queen wished to say a few words."

Everyone's attention was immediately on the Queen who looked furious but raised her goblet and smiled tightly. "I wish to apologize to Lady Winter, my husband helped me to see my mistakes. I was wrong to judge you so harsh and quickly and it is my greatest hope that one day you will forgive me. Please accept my apology." Catherine felt humiliated. She had to apologize to this little harlot in front of the whole Court. However she knew that if she failed to comply to her husband's orders, the consequences would be terrible. Her future was already uncertain and the arrival of the Sorceress only fed her suspicions and fears.

"Your Majesty, you have nothing to be sorry for, I completely understand your reaction. But if it appeases your conscience I accept your apology. Let us start over. It is my fondest hope that we will be good friends in the future." Winter knew that this had been the perfect opportunity to manipulate the noble's opinions to her favor by being gracious towards the hateful Queen. She was a manipulator at heart as well as a strategist and if the Queen wanted to play this game with her, then she would give her one she would never forget.

The King laughed and clapped his hands together followed by the guests applause. The two women, Queen and Sorceress, smiled fondly at each other. Both knew it was fake but they refused to lose to the other.

"Let us enjoy the Feast!"

The food was amazing, much better than in the village she had grown up in. They had been extremely poor and despite Mary's efforts, there was never much food in the table. The Feast went on for hours, it was now past midnight. The men and women were drunk and full and the music being played didn't exactly help calming them down. People started dancing even the King and Queen. She was content simply observing the people but Edward made her join the celebrations.

After an hour of dancing with almost everyone she was exhausted and started walking towards her chambers, certainly nobody would notice her absence. But someone had and she was unknowingly being followed. Her magic alerted her of the presence and it was about to react when she was pulled inside one of the many chambers of Castle.

The room was dark and she couldn't see anything. She was pushed on top of the bed and felt a body pressing against her. Her magic reacted and all the candles in the room suddenly lit up. On top of her was the King.

"What are you doing?" She tried to get out from underneath her but her efforts were fruitless. The King didn't react and started to kiss her neck. She tried to control her magic knowing it could be deadly when needed. "Robert, stop! Get off of me!"

"What if I don't? What happens then?" He was obviously drunk, she could smell the alcohol in his breath. It made her nauseous. Her eyes started to glow gold. "I said get off me."

"And I told you when we met that, sooner or later, I would have you in my bed."

"If I am taken by a man, I'll lose my powers." She knew this would work, the thing that the King desired the most was power, her power. If she lost it, then she would be of no use to him.

"Then my lovely sorceress, I look forward to the day when I no longer need your powers and you'll share my throne and my bed." He stood up and straightened his clothes. As he did this, she was thinking of his words. _You'll share my throne. Perhaps the Queen did have reasons for the way she had reacted towards her._

"What about your Queen?" He chuckled and didn't look back as he left the chambers.

* * *

A year passed. In this year, Winter built a close friendship with Sir Edward, Violet finally got used to the Castle life as Winter's servant even though she was more of a Royal Escort than anything else since the only thing she did that resembled work was organizing some of her papers and documents or going to the kitchen to pick up their meals. During this time, Winter was able to establish her value and importance to the Kingdom. She was respected by the Counsel and King, her opinions and advice were valued above all others, the people loved and trusted her to protect them along with the Knights and King. They had been through a battle, one of the neighboring kingdoms chose to try and take over their Kingdom. Robert had been reluctant at best to send her into battle but she had assured him that she was more than capable to defend herself with magic as well as with a sword. Edward had begun teaching a week after her arrival in Traysian. She was a fast learner and naturally talented in the arts of combact. Soon she was training with the rest of the knights. Normally it would be degrading for a Lady to fight with men and the knights had been wary at first. But the Sorceress was no common maiden and the people simply accepted her «eccentricities». The knights soon learned to trust her, most of them being willing to sacrifice their lives for hers and in return she did the same for them.

But not everything was going so well. The rivalry between Queen and Sorceress grew stronger everyday for everyone to see. The people gossiped about it, secretely blaming their Queen. The Queen hated the Sorceress because she believed that the girl would be her doom which Winter never denied. Winter didn't hate Catherine but it was difficult not to since she tried sabotaging the Sorceress at any given chance. Tonight's Feast was in celebration of Winter's birthday, and it had not been any different, the Queen had heard rumors that the King was in love with the Sorceress and that only fuelled her hatred further. She left the Feast abruptly when she saw the King give a beautiful gold dagger with sapphires and a silver necklace that matched the dagger. The King insisted on putting the necklace around Winter's neck, his hands lingering longer than necessary or appropriate for a married man.

...

"I know what you are trying to do." Winter was in her chambers undressing and turned around to find Catherine standing in front of the closed door.

"Most peolpe knock."

"I'm not most people. I do not have to knock in my own Castle."

To this, Winter smiled sweetly at her. "For now."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you threatening your Queen?" She could see the hate and fury in her face and words. She was angry but at the same time, she was afraid.

"Of course not, Your Majesty!" She feigned shock and hurt. "Consider it as advice."

"I knew it! You _are_ after me, you are trying to take my place, you little whore!"

"Look, I know you believe I'm heartless and you _may_ have a point. I spent large sections of tonight's feast picturing you choking on your food and eventually dying. But let me give you a piece of advice, my Queen, if I were you I would be less worried about me and more worried about your marriage."

"What?" Catherine was taken aback by this.

"While you're here your husband is chasing tail and fucking all the Ladies in the Court. And some of the servants too." The Queen's eyes were forming tears by this point even though she tried her best to conceal it. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"You really hate me, don't you?"

"I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you either. You gave me no choice. You made up your opinion of me as soon as I entered those Gates and you made it clear to all, in the Throne Room. I came here because I was forced and in this year I have been nothing but gracious towards you when you have been awful to me. If you had doubts or fears you could have just spoken to me. Instead you chose the easy path. Do not blame me for the consequences of your actions!" The Queen was obviously shaken after listening to her little speech.

"Now, we could start over. I will forget that all you have done to me since I've been in this Castle."

"And if I don't?"

"If you continue what you have been doing all along, I will respond accordingly." She walked up to Catherine until they were face to face. "You should know this, I could rip your heart out if I wanted to. And also know, that if you try to bring destruction upon me, I shall do the same to you. "The Queen was now visibly shaking with fear, having heard the threats in her words and believing them.

"Now, get out." The Queen stared for a few seconds not knowing how to respond to her order but leaving and closing the door almost sondlesly behind her.

Winter continued to undress, not knowing that Violet was in the antechamber and had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

The next six months passed quickly. Robert had been making peace treaties with the neighboring Kingdom that had tried to invade them. The negotiations had exhausted her but it was worth it at the end. Catherine had calmed down after their conversation, they weren't exactly best friends but they were no longer enemies. She knew that Catherine still feared her but at the same time, her trust grew.

"My Lady? The Queen asked if you could go to her chambers, she wishes to speak to you alone." The Queen's servant curtsied and waited for a reply.

"Of course, let's go." She followed the servant to the Queen's chambers and knocked."Your Majesty, Lady Winter's here."

"Thank you Sarah. You may go now." The servant curtsied again and left.

"Why is it that you wished to see me?" The Queen looked tired, there were dark circles under her eyes and her appearence was not as pristine as it used to be. Sensing that the Queen wished for privacy and not wanting anyone else to hear their conversasion, Winter performed a quick spell so that no one could eavesdrop.

"My husband is preparing my departure from this world." Winter sighed in defeat, she had been waiting for this to happen since the day that Robert had tried to bed her.

"I feared as much. How did you find out?" The Queen gestured for both of them to sit on the couch.

"One of the knights told me. He asked me if I wanted him to help me escape."

"And when do you leave? I'll help you escape."

"I won't be leaving."

It took a moment for her to absorve Catherine's words. "What? You do know that if you stay here you are dead, don't you?"

"I do. But I prefer to die a Queen with honor rather than a fugitive."

"Are you sure? I'm not even bother to argue with you, I know it will be pointless."

"Yes it would be."

"Why does he want you dead?"

"I'm old, my dear. I haven't given him a heir yet. We were forced to marry by our parents and as much as I hate to admit it, we never loved each other."

"I'm curious though, why did you tell me this?"

"I need your help." Winter saw the hopeful look in the Queen's face. Catherine knew that she had done muh wrong to the girl but, in the end, she was one of the few she could trust, in life and death.

"Anything." And took the Queen's hand in hers.

* * *

A week later the Queen was found dead in her bed by her maidservant. The Court Physician had told the King, Counsel that it had been a sudden heart attack, due to the Queen's age. But Winter knew better, Robert had his wife murdered with a rare poison and instructed a old woman from the kitchen staff to put the potion in her drink. Her sudden death had left the Kingdom devastated. Catherine had been a good Queen for the people, she truly cared for them. She had also left the Kingdom and King without an heir.

Her funeral had been beautiful, fit for the Queen she had been.

A few days later, the Counsel was already pressuring the King to marry and talking about suitable choices. This had stopped them for a while from advising Winter herself to marry, but not for long. Most of them even suggested her as the next Queen of Traysian behind her back.

* * *

"Something's bothering you." Edward and Winter were walking side by side around the Royal Gardens. Being close to nature always calmed her and the Gardens were always very peaceful. The Gardens had been kept exactly like the late Queen had wanted them as a sign of respect and a way to remember her.

"You know me well." She sighed. "The Counsel is pressuring me to marry."

"And you don't want to?"

"No, I'm not even sixteen yet. Marrying isn't exactly in my plans right now."

"What if you found just the right man? A man who would worship and adore you? Who would do anything for you? That would be your devoted slave? Then what would you do?"

"I would pity him." She said making Edward laugh hard for a few minutes.

* * *

Today was Violet's birthday. Winter had been preparing for this day for a few weeks now. Edward had helped her, knowing how important Violet was for her. Winter had visited the best seamstress and ordered five new dresses for her, one was for special ocasions, a dark purple that would look perfect with her dark hair and fair complexion. The other four dresses were more casual and softer in color: one lavender, one pink, one green and the last was a sky blue.

She chose soft colors because she knew that Violet didn't like to stand out. She had also found a charm bracelet that had many little purple stones that she knew that her friend would love. It was simple yet very pretty. She had enchanted the bracelet so if her friend was ever in trouble she would know.

She had blindfolded Violet and was taking her to her room, where the presents where. She had also asked the kitchen maids to make a small chocolate cake for them both, and they had complied immediately, complaining how the two girls were too thin.

Violet was complaining that she couldn't see anything and that she would make them both fall.

"Oh come on Vi! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I can't find it at the moment!"

"Oh look we have arrived!" She opened the door."You can look now."

Violet removed the blindfold off and gasped at what she saw. The dresses, the candles and the cake. "Oh what have you done? This is too much."

"So I assume that you like it?" She was happy to see that radiant smile in her best friend's face.

"Of course I do. Thank you so much." The two girls hugged for a few seconds.

"Do you want some cake?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting happily, Violet tried on the dresses and was now wearing the dark purple one. It was now nightfall. Winter still had one more present, the bracelet. But she wanted to give it to her in a special place.

"Let's go for a walk." They walked together towards the Royal Gardens. Tonight there would be fireflies and that would make everything more beautiful and magical. Winter was at peace. She felt like she had found her place, at last. She hadn't really fit in in her old village. Despite Mary's love and the villagers acceptance, she was always the freak, the outcast. In Traysian, she was adored and people trusted her and her powers. But she felt like something was missing and that was Violet. Sure she had her friend's love but not in the way she longed for. She wanted to love her, to show her how she felt. Maybe now was the right moment?

They sat in her favorite bench.

"Vi, I also wanted to give you this. I put a protective spell on it, so that if you're ever in trouble, I'll know." She put the bracelet in smaller girl's hand. "Oh Winter, it is beautiful, thank you!" Winter put the bracelet around the girl's thin wrist. She threw her arms around the Sorceress. Winter held her tightly against her, never wanting to let go.

After what seemed like a lifetime and not long enough, Violet pulled away. They were so close, looking into each other's eyes. Could she risk it all now? There was a chance Violet loved her, if not, she could loose her friendship, something the sorceress considered precious. Winter felt her heart start to race and she closed the gap and pressed her lips to Violet's. It was her first kiss. It felt unbeliavably good. Violet's lips were soft like a rose petal. She lost herself in the sweet taste of the woman she loved, being able to still taste the cake they had eaten before. Too soon, she felt Violet pulling away from her. A wave of insecurity and dread washed over her. Had she done something wrong?

"Vi, what's wrong?" Violet wasn't looking at her but staring at her hands that rested in her lap. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"Winter, we can't. I'm sorry." With those words Winter felt her heart break into a million tiny pieces. It hurt so much.

"Why? Are you in love with someone else?" She felt herself about to burst into tears. Her heart felt empty and her body hurt. Had she really come this far just to fall? Was this her reward for embracing her fears? She had been terrified to love for the first time and now it seemed that this love was destined for Hades.

"Yes." That word, so simple yet so destructive. She was too late. She nodded, trying to keep her tears from falling. She got up and turned around, almost running towards her room. She heard Violet calling her name but she didn't look back, she couldn't bare to see the pity in her friends eyes. So she walked away. When she arrived at her room, she threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She had seen Violet once since the «incident». And that vision had sent her into a deeper state of depression. She had seen Violet kissing a knight, Sir Thomas. Why him out of all people?

She was in her chambers getting ready when she heard a knock. "Come in!"

She wasn't prepared for what she saw or rather who she saw. It was Violet. She was wearing the lavender dress that Winter had given her on her birthday and she couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in it.

"I think we need to talk."

"I think you and I have said enough. There's nothing we need to talk about. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go." She made her way to the door but Violet caught her wrist in a gentle yet firm grasp. Even after all the hurt she had felt, she couldn't help but feel a little pang of longing and excitement at the little touch.

"Please. We need to talk about what happenned."

"Talk about what, Violet? About how you lied to me? About how you didn't have the decency to tell me that you were in love with someone sooner? Or do you just want me to humiliate myself like last time? Do you wish me to tell that I love you? Because I have, deeply and for a long time. And when I finally had the courage to express those feelings, you rejected me. So forgive me if right now I don't want to see you. I just wish to forget you." She knew she was being harsh but her dark side of her wanted Violet to suffer just a taste of how she was hurting right now. Seeing the regret and hurt in her friend's face helped her own pain but not nearly enough.

"I'm sorry. I missed you."

"You missed me?" She stared increduously at her. "That's funny because I have been here all week and I haven't exactly been hiding. You could have just come here earlier and talked to me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what, exactly?"

"Of you." And by the look on her friends face, it wasn't fear of her opinion on the matter. It was fear of her reaction. Did she not know that despite all the hurt the sorceress was in now, she would support and be happy for her?

"Of me? Why? Have I not always been nice to you? Have I ever hurt you?"

"You have changed Winter! You are not the same person I knew back home. I heard what you said to the Queen, when she came here after the Feast that the King organized to celebrate your birthday. Did you kill her?" Her tone was accusing and somewhat disgusted as she raised her voice.

"You truly believe me capable of that? I did _not_ kill Catherine." She couldn't believe she was hearing this. Her own best friend thought her as a cold blodded murderer.

"You have killed before." Her voice was barely above a whisper but WInter heard her.

"To protect Mary and both of us. I never intended on killing him. You saw what Catherine did to me since I arrived in this Castle, you witnessed it first hand. But instead of speaking to me about your fears, you made your opinion of me. You think of me as a monster." Her voice broke at the last word.

"I'm sorry."

Winter turned around and went to the dinner table. She pored herself a glass of wine. "Tell me, I'm curious." Her voice was nonchalant, not betraying all of what she was feeling at the moment. "How long have you been seeing him?"

"A few months."

"Why Sir Thomas?"

"He's nice to me."

"Nice? He didn't even want to touch you when we met him! He wouldn't have helped you on the horse if I hadn't ordered him to do so! How's that being nice?"

"He has changed."

"Nobody changes just like that!"

"Oh please! You are just saying that because you are jealous!" That was a low blow and both knew it. Winters face fell at those words. She could already feel the walls she had created build up again. They had always been there for protection and only her friend had been able to break them. Now they were stronger than ever.

Winter put her goblet back on the table and turned around so her back was to Violet. "Get out." When Violet didn't move she shouted. "Now!"

She heard her gasp and running to the door before closing it quickly behind her. Only then did Winter let her tears fall.

* * *

She didn't leave her chambers for the next few days, she had locked herself in her room. The maids had tried bringing her food but she didn't answer the door, it was locked with magic. After a few days, Edward had been looking for her everywhere. He had begged her to let him in. And she let him. After he had made her eat and drink, she told him everything: what happenned with the Queen and King and even Violet. He was someone she could trust, perhaps even more than she had Violet. He spent a few days longer with her picking up the pieces of her broken heart. The Court Physician had told everyone that she was sick and that she wasn't to leave her room.

When she finally got out and went to attend her usual duties, she felt better. Edward was a good friend. She still avoided Violet as much as she could though. Why rub more salt in an open wound?

After a particularly boring Counsel meeting, the King asked her if he could talk to her. To her surprise he had asked her to marry. But not romantically. No getting down on one knee and giving her a ring. Not that it should surprise her, she had been almost everyone's first choice for future Queen of Traysian and the King wasn't exactly the romantic type.

She politely refused the proposal saying that the King should search princesses from other Kingdoms so that alliances could be built.

* * *

Two days later, she was returning to her chambers after a long, exhausting day when she felt a wave of pain go through her body and she knew exactly why. The bracelet that she had given her was warning her that her friend was in danger.

"_Ostendere me Violet_." Her magic would show her where her friend was. It lead her to a room. She opened the door and saw what was happening. Violet was on the floor with Thomas hovering over her. Her magic fulled by anger threw the knight againt the wall knocking him out instantaneously .

"Violet, are you okay? What happened?"

"He poisoned me."

"What? Do you know what he gave you?"

"No. Winter I'm so sorry, I should have trusted you."

"No, don't talk like you're saying goodbye to me! I can save you."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down so she could perform the spell. The ancient words left her mouth and she could feel her magic react at her command. "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"

She looked hopefully at Violet to see if it had worked. She felt dread take over her when she saw no changes. If Violet was destined to die today, there was nothing she could do to stop it. Violet saw the defeat in her face and sighed.

"It's okay. I'm not afraid to die. Promise me something?" The poison was quickly draining all her strenght.

"Of course, anything."

"Don't kill the person responsible for this. I don't want you to become a murderer because of me."

"Violet, I don't know if I can promise that." She knew that even if she promised her that, it would be a lie. She wanted revenge and she would get it. However she didn't want the last words that she spoke to her to be a lie.

She picked her friend from the cold stone floor and wrapped her arms around the woman she loved.

"Then promise me this. Don't forget me?"

"Never."

And as she spoke that single promise, Violet died in her arms. And for the last time, she cried for her love.

* * *

She had an idea of who might have done this. Thomas hadn't acted alone, we didn't have a motive. She performed a little summoning spell and within minutes Edward was by her side.

"What happened? Are you alright?" The knight was concerned for her because of what he saw.

"I need your help."

She went over to where Thomas was. She sent a little shock through him so he would wake up. And when he did his eyes widden almost comically. She saw fear in his eyes as he saw the sorceress staring at him, her face unreadable but a darkness flowing from her almost in waves.

"Get up." She ordered him and he wasted no time to do her bidding.

"Who instructed you to do this?" He didn't answer her. "Answer me!"

"I will tell you nothing. I'm dead if I tell you anything or not, so I think I'll die on the winning side."

"Oh but you will tell me what I want to know." Her eyes glowed an intense gold as she stared into his eyes. His expression went blank. "Who ordered you do this?"

"The King did, M'Lady." She nodded. She had known the answer but she had to be sure.

"You will go to your King and tell him that you have done what he has asked of you. You will forget that you ever saw us here or that you spoke to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Now go." The knight left and she turned to Edward and saw with and incredulous look on his face. "What was that? What did you do?"

"I can persuade peolpe to do my bidding. I want revenge and I have a plan."

"What are you planning?"

"I will kill King Robert and I will take his Throne."

* * *

Violet was buried in the lower town. The funeral had been simple and not many people came. The last to leave had been Edward. He knew she needed time to mourn her friend.

She kneeled by the side of the grave and put down the flowers she had bought.

"I will see you again someday, my friend. Just not yet...not yet." Then she got up and walked away.

* * *

As she was expecting a week later she received a invitation from the King to have dinner with him, in his privete chambers. She accepted of course.

She was now preparing herself for dinner, she had to look her best. She wore a white dress with gold details around the waist and sleeves. It was flattering and simple. Her hair was loose in soft curls framing her face, cascading down her back and she didn't wear any jewelry. This dinner was casual and she was still in morning period for her friend's death. She had a role to play now and she would make sure that her act was flaweless.

She looked at herself in the full mirror as she arranged her dress. She saw Edward getting up from the bed and standing behind her.

"You look like an angel." He sweeped her hair to her left side, over her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck.

"Oh I might look like an angel but don't believe for a second that I am one."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his muscled chest. "You are going to bring the King to his knees."

* * *

When she reached the Kings quarters, she knocked. "Come in!"

She opened the door and entered the chamber. The room was a bit bigger than hers and beautifully furnished. There was a table in front of the fireplace with the meal that they would share. The king was dressed in the most casual clothes she had ever seen him in, black breeches and a light blue tunic. "Please, sit." She did as he asked and soon they both begun to eat. They discussed matters of the Kingdom and gossip that both had heard. When they were finished the King prepared himself to ask her something.

"Winter, I asked you to dine with me because I wished to ask you something. Have you reconsidered my marriage proposal?" She had been expecting this. This was the reason he had killed Violet. He suspected that the Sorceress' feeling were beyond friendship. The only way to get her to marry him was to remove the threat and break her spirit.

"No. To be honest I haven't given it much thought lately, with everything that happenned."

"You belong here, with me. I could give you everything, and you would make an extraordinairy Queen. Would you at least consider it?"

"I will. I ask you to let me think about it overnight. Tomorrow I will tell you of my decision."

After a few minutes she left. And went to her chambers to rest. She needed it so she could be prepared for what was coming.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up and dressed in a simple red dress. After that, she went to the usual Counsel meeting where she would tell the King what she had decided.

The King was already there and the meeting was about to start. "Good morning, gentlemen. My Lord could I speak with you for a moment, in private?"

The King was quick to comply to her request. "Of course, gentlemen if you could give us some privacy." The Counsel left quickly throwing some curious looks on their way. When she heard the doors shut she finally spoke,

"I have considered your request."

"And what did you decide?" He was getting impatient now, desperate to know the answer.

"Everything you said yesterday was true. I do belong here with you. We are both sick and twisted. And if I think about it, I'm incredibly fortunate that you found me. So yes, I accept your marriage proposal. On the bright side, the Royal Counsel will stop bothering me with this subject."

"My love, I do not wish to force you to do something you don't want to."

"It is too late for that now, isn't it?" And then she left without another word, leaving behind a shocked King.

* * *

Despite her words, the King still announced to his Counsel and people of his marriage to Lady Winter. The people rejoiced and in three days time the new Queen and King were married. It was now their wedding night and Winter had a little surprise for the King.

Winter had been prepared by the maids for her wedding night until she had finally had enough and asked them to leave. She was dressed in a transparent white nightgown that showed her naked body underneath. She heard the King enter the room and she felt a smile forming on her lips. She turned around to let the Robert see her.

What he saw made his mouth go dry and he felt lust taking over his mind and body like it never had before. She went closer to the bed and layed down in it, her head resting in the pillows and her gown slightly opened.

The King approached the bed slowly and climbed on top of it. He was still fully clothed because he wanted to make the night last, to thoroughtly enjoy the pleasures that her body would provide. He was on top of her, arms on either side of her body and resting between her legs. Before he could go further, Winter stoped him.

"You are aware that by doing this I will lose my powers?"

"I have no need for them now, all I ever desired was you." She smiled sweetly at him trying not to show how much she loathed this man.

"You are so beautiful. One day, you will be the ruin of me." Indeed, she thought.

He started kissing her neck as she tried not to demonstrate her disgust towards him. When he was close enough, she whispered in his ear.

"You killed my friend." She felt him freeze above her and her eyes glowed gold. She heard him cough and his hand flew to his throat. "You sent a coward to do your dirty work."

"What have you done? What have you given me?" By this point Robert was having difficulty breathing and his face was a bright red.

"I have been poisoning you for a few days, you murderous tyrant of a King. Do you wish to know what the last words of you Queen to me were? _Avenge us_. Make him pay for what he has done _to us_. And then you killed my best friend. You know, she made me promise not to kill you. I thought about torturing you over and over again. Or just let you rot in a dungeon. She told me once that for men such as yourself, the humiliation of prison would be worse. But I told her no, Violet, dying would be worse, much worse. Because, it is, isn't it? Dying, ceasing to exist, is just worse. So, my Lord, I've decided that this is one promise I shall not keep. I took your wife's throne. Now I take your life." And she buried the dagger in his chest. And King Robert of Traysian was no more.

* * *

The next day the whole citadel knew that their King was dead and were expecting their Queen to take over. However Winter had no desire to rule the Kingdom. So she crowned Edward as King of Traysian since he was a direct cousin of Robert. After that she left the Kingdom entirely, despite all the sadness and hurt it caused Edward, and started her new life with her new family.

* * *

_Over 6 thousand words! I am on fire! So did you guys like this chapter? I hope so! This might seem random and not useful at all now but I do have reasons as to why I'm writing this! Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can! xx_


	11. Deadly Ambition

**Hello my lovelies:**

_Gemma is inspired by the lovely allthingsmagical. I wanted to thank her for all the help and support she has given me. _

_Also thank you all that still reads this story and especially to the ones that take the time to review it and encourage me to write more! I love you all ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Deadly Ambition**

_She felt a tear run down her cheek as she remembered all that she had lost._

This particular part of the Palace was the most peaceful and it always manage to calm her down somehow. Perhaps it was the sheer simplicity and peace that helped her think, calmed her to a deep state of relaxation that she craved more than anything.

Before, she had always found comfort in watching the mortals and scrying. She would sit by the pool and start watching for hours. But now, visions of the future assaulted her every time she attempted something of the kind, her magic's warning more insistent and vivid.

"Whenever you're upset, we can always find you here."

She looked over her shoulder to see the Moirai standing behind her with their hoods pulled back which was a rare sight. The Moirai, or Fates as the mortals called them, always wore white cloaks that obscured their faces. It always seemed like the emitted their own light. They had light golden skin, hair as white as snow despite their youthful appearance and their eyes were completely white as well, making them seem like they were blind.

The sisters were mysterious creatures and they fascinated the young Goddess. When they discovered that she shared some of their power they had taught her how to control her visions and how to provoke them.

The Fates's power was a subtle yet decisive one. They controled the fate and destiny of all creatures, the Gods included. They were respected and feared above all. Not even the most powerful Gods dared to cross them in any way. They were seen as arrogant and evil at times but she knew better.

They predated most of the Gods, older than almost anyone so they saw the others as children. They respected her despite her being the youngest one of them. But the young Goddess had magic, controlled magic, **was** magic itself. Magic was the very fabric of the world, the essence of nature and the fuel that fed the God's powers so she was more powerful than all of them.

To say that the Gods had panicked when Pandora had opened the box was an enormous understatement.

The three Fates were named Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. Clotho was the fate that chose someone's destiny, their purpose in life. Lachesis chose how long someone would live that mortal life, and finally, Atropos chose how and when that someone would meet their end. Albeit each fate had her purpose, the sisters never decided alone but always together in agreement. They had great pride in their powers and because of it, through the years, developed a great sense of justice and compassion.

They knew of the visions that plagued the young Goddess and they all had discussed them several times. They knew that a storm was coming and that the consequences of all of their actions would be atrocious.

"Yes, well it helps me think."

"What are you thinking about?"

A small smile made itself noticeable in the corner of her mouth. "What? Are the Great Goddesses of Destiny not powerful enough to See what I am planning?" She said with no malice in her voice, just pure childish mischievousness.

"Do not taunt us, child." Clotho said in a motherly voice. "However, I fear we have a few things to discuss. Nyx will be joining us shortly."

"You have Seen it, haven't you?" She asked.

"Yes, we have. That's why we've summoned mother. And here she is." Lachesis answered.

As she finished the sentence, Nyx materialized right in front of them. The tension between the five women was palpable and thick enough that one would be able to slice it with a knife.

"Why have you summoned me? I suppose it must be important." Her voice was harsh and made no attempt to hide the fact that she was hurt by her children's treacherous actions.

"Oh do not play the victim." The youngest Goddess said, earning a glare from Nyx. "You betrayed me first, or have you forgotten? We summoned you to inform you that your plan is about to fail."

"And why is that?"

"While you gifted Nimueh with more power than any mortal should have, not to mention one as volatile as her, she does not have the knowledge to wield it. She will not be able to carry out Uther's requests."

"Unless she has a little help." Said Atropos, stepping forward. "We also saw someone _unexpected_ helping her."

"Who?" Nyx asked curiously.

"Me." Nyx examined the raven haired woman for one long minute, not having expected that answer. She was the last person she would have thought that would help with this plan. "I do not know why I do it and I do not have a particularly special inclination to fulfill this vision."

"You have already Seen what part you are to play, it's your destiny." Said Clotho.

"No one decides my destiny but _me_." She snapped stubbornly. She had fought for her freedom for too long to let this ruin it.

"You must do it, it has been Seen."Her mother insisted.

"Destiny is not set in stone, it can change. Besides, I have told you, and the Fates have showed you what is to happen if you don't stop interfering. You do not heed my words." Not waiting for her mother to respond like she wanted to, she continued. "You see but you do not believe." She whispered before turned her back on Nyx and the Three Fates, not turning around even after she heard her mother shout her name. "Emrys!"

Instead she kept walking, ignoring anything besides her magic's warning. She needed to clear her head and the right person to do it in a situation like this.

* * *

She saw Gemma swimming in the pool. Her coppery hair like a flame above water. For a warrior she looked rather delicate. She had a curvy, shapely body but there was a gentleness to her that intrigued every men she met and some woman as well. Her fair completion and freckles only made her look younger and sweeter. Her appearance was deceiving once in a battle. Other warriors would underestimate her and that was their first mistake for she had yet to lose a fight.

"I see that you overcame your phobia successfully. It is nice to see you in a pool enjoying yourself." She walked towards the redhead while smiling warmly.

When chosen as a child, the constant fear of water had been a problem. It was due to an accident that nearly caused her to drown. After a few years of discipline and control she had managed to conquer her fears.

"Yes, well, I had to sometime. I like the freedom that the water provides me and I confess that I rather like the feel of it." She started to swim towards the edge of the pool and climbed out of the water and wrapped herself in a fluffy white robe that the young Goddess extended her.

"I know what you mean."

"Why are you here? You look worried. Is something wrong?"

"I just had another fight with my mother."

"Is this about the visions?"

She nods. Gemma knew all about them being a close confident. She had witnessed in first hand their effect

"Yes."

"Why is it that these dreams terrorize you?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"When I dream about these people, I feel their pain, their agonizing deaths. I was one of them once. And so were you. We still remember what it feels like to _be_ human when most of the Gods have forgotten. My magic is warning me, encouraging me to do something."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know what to do. Every step I take comes with a path, and I not always know what is the right on to take."

"There is only one thing you _can_ do." She looked at the warrior questionably.

"Go straight to the source." Said the redhead, with a saddened and regretful tone to her words. Some things never changed. Even after becoming a powerful warrior, she still detained the same childish innocence and sweetness that only a lucky few got the chance to witness.

She knew that the raven haired woman would stop at nothing until she got what she deeply wanted, had been this way even when she was human and had brought a King to his knees. She knew what her friend could be capable of in order to get what she wanted.

She was a creature of contradiction, of darkness and light, kindness and cruelty, power and vulnerability, strength and sadness, both angel and devil. She fought her past but also fights for the future of others. She had faith in her, yes, but this could end badly for all.

* * *

Nimueh was looking for a solution in the book she had brought with her from the Isle. Her life depended on it. In order for Uther to a have his night with Igraine, she would have to disguise him as Gorlois. The spell she found worried her. She was powerful but this spell was more complex and difficult than anything she had ever tried before, that she wondered if she would be able to perform it correctly.

Her bravado in front of the King might get her killed were she not able to perform accordingly, but, at the time, it had spared her a few precious hours that she desperately needed.

She found a spell that would temporarily change someone's appearance. She hoped it would work. She didn't need special ingredients, she could just say a few ancient words and pray to whatever God that was listening that it would work.

Nimueh knew that this spell would take a lot from her and combined with the spell that would kill Gorlois, she would be unconscious for a day.

The spell she would use on Uther was a long one, so she started muttering the words under her breath to try and memorize them.

"That's _really_ not going to work." Emrys sighed tiredly. The sorceress jumped startled by the sudden voice. Sitting on a chair, almost seductively, was a woman. She was wearing an expensive looking black lace dress and a dark red cloak. Her clothes and beauty revealed that she must be of noble blood for no peasant would ever wear such rich materials. Nimueh could notice the similarities between herself and this stranger. They both had dark hair, fair skin and blue eyes but this woman had a confidence and devilry that she would never be able to match.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter." For now, she preferred the anonymity and the advantages that it gave her. Though that didn't exactly mean that she wouldn't reveal her identity later on.

"Then what do you want? I should warn you that outside this tend are many knights that will protect me."

"Like I would ever fear a bunch of hairless apes. They are no match for me." She chuckled with a smirk that sent chills up Nimueh's spine, amused at how easily she could rid of them.

"Why are you here?" Emrys could see that the could see the way she watched him with a gaze that tried to look defiant, yet the nervousness betrayed itself in the tension of her body. She could sense it in the air.

"To help."

"Help?" She asked confused.

"That is what I have just said. I'm offering you my help, you would be wise to take it."

"And why would you wish to help me?"

"My reasons aren't of importance. Although if you wish to live beyond this night, you will do as I say."

Nimueh feared that this sorceress would try to replace her, but right now, she didn't have much of a choice. Uther was already waiting. Besides, she could feel a great amount of power that seemed to pour out of this woman. "Very well."

Emrys' lips curved in a devilish smile. She sat up and started walking towards the sorceress in a predatory fashion, evaluating her. Nimueh watched as a pale hand removed a vial with a slightly golden liquid in it from the red cloak.

"Give this to Uther. The enchantment will last a few hours depending on the person so he should leave as soon as he is done with Igraine. Warn him to avoid mirrors, they will show his true self." And she handed her the vial which the sorceress took into her own hands fearfully.

"Thank you."

"You needn't worry about Gorlois, he is being taking care of as we speak." The way she spoke of murder so carelessly terrified the young sorceress. This did not go unnoticed to Emrys who eyed her carefully.

"So you're finally beginning to comprehend the true extent of your duties. It's not nearly as illustrious or glamorous as you believed it to be, is it? You do the King's dirty work, nothing more." She provoked. She spoke the truth and they both knew it. The sorceress only glared at her and chose not to speak a work.

"Let me give you piece of advice. Uther is capricious, you should take care. Because one day you will not be able to fulfill one of his wishes or you will fail at doing so and he _will _dispose of you as effortlessly as he will Gorlois. He doesn't even have to get his hands dirty, someone else will do it for him." Her voice was smooth and almost kind as she spoke but the truth in her words was too harsh of a reality.

Nimueh's gaze rose sharply and he sent Emrys a furious glare. "He would not do that. He needs me."

"For now. You should dread the day when he will not have use for you. You are feeding the King's ambition. In time, you will regret it. Your actions have consequences Nimueh, and in the end, you'll be the one paying the price for another's actions. It's your arrogance and thirst for power that it's keeping you from seeing this. That will be your downfall."

"You do not know of what you speak!" She was outraged that this woman would speak to her in such a fashion.

"Tell me. Can you feel it already? The power? Consuming, possessing you. It's addictive once you've had a taste. Power is something you have to be strong to resist. And you're not _that_ strong. You should leave as soon as this is done. You have not yet seen what Uther is capable of. In three days time, Gorlois' army will be decimated."

Nimueh dropped the arrogance and showed for a second a bit of the innocence that still remained in her heart."Why would he do that?"

"He sees them as enemies since they aligned themselves with Gorlois instead of him. Rivers of blood will never bring peace. But they will bring obedience. That is enough for Uther."

* * *

_Review please? _


End file.
